LIBELULA
by Lu Hatake
Summary: Una joven escéptica llega a Ipswich sin saber que ahí sera presa de experiencias sobrenaturales que le harán revalorar sus creencias, pero afortunadamente no estará sola. ReidxOC /Terminado.
1. No es el mejor dia

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de la pelicula pertenecen a su respectivo autor, salvo Bleed y los que se me ocurran.**

**Capitulo 1: ****NO ES EL MEJOR DIA**

Otra vez se cambiaba de escuela. Era la 6ta vez en el año. Pero estaba acostumbrada a esto, por que debido al trabajo de su padre, ella cambiaba constantemente de sitio, país, casa, amigos, todo. Al principio sufrió mucho por dejar tantas amistades y recuerdos, pero con los años se acostumbro. Por eso, cuando llegaba a algún colegio nuevo, ya no se molestaba en buscar amigas y se había vuelto muy seria y antisocial.

Su nombre era Bleed Libélula. Extraño, cierto, pero así era su verdadero singular nombrecito. Tenía una expresión de indiferencia y aburrimiento en su rostro todo el tiempo, y a veces, una mirada de odio.

Esta vez se transfería a la academia Spencer en Inglaterra, mas exactamente al condado de Ipswich, que no era muy habitado pero su escuela era una de las mejores, y la mas cercana a la casa de Bleed.

Viajaba en el Gran Marquiz negro, lo conducía su chofer personal.

Iba directo al colegio. Llevaba puesto su uniforme, un vestido azulado con rayas negras con una blusa blanca y botines cafés medio largos, una combinación nada creativa ni atrayente.

Pasaban por un camino lleno de árboles, se podría decir que la carretera estuviera en medio de un bosque. Con sus ojos grises observó el edifico monumental hecho de piedra pulida.

El auto la dejo casi en la entrada de a escuela. Se bajo sin pensarlo mucho, sin nervios, con una cara llena de indiferencia. Al parecer aquí venían muchos riquillos, puesto que tras su auto había unos 5 mas.

Camino entre algunos estudiantes que iban llegando o platicaban afuera.

Sujetó su mochila con mas fuerza y avanzo hasta entrar a la puerta. Algunos se le quedaban viendo, tal vez sospechaban que era nueva, quien sabe.

Odió tener que dirigirse a alguien para preguntarle donde estaba la Dirección.

-Disculpa, estoy buscando la Dirección. –habló con su voz media ronca, tratando de sonar amable. El chico se dio la vuelta. Era guapo.

- Nadie en su sano juicio busca la Dirección, señorita. –le contesto con media sonrisa el muchacho, mas alto que ella.

-Es que soy nueva.

-Oh. Eso cambia las cosas. Esta subiendo las escaleras, tomas el pasillo izquierdo y sigues hasta el pasillo derecho en la tercera puerta, entras y es la puerta de vidrio que veas.

Bleed se quedó en silencio, no había comprendido absolutamente nada.

-Gracias. –medio sonrió y dio media vuelta para subir las escaleras cuando notó que el chico iba a un lado de ella.

-Mejor te acompaño. –Sonrió.- No vayas a perderte.

Los pasillos de arriba estaban medio vacíos ya que aun no empezaban las clases y obviamente que los alumnos no querían entrar a sus celdas de tortura.

-Y como te llamas, amiga?. –le pregunto mientras caminaban.

-Bleed Libélula. –contestó de forma un poco seria.

-Yo soy Pogue Parry. –se presentó.

Bleed lo miró de reojo, ella le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, si que estaba hecha una enana debilucha. Él era fuerte, portaba el traje negro como uniforme y su cabello le llegaba a la barbilla, la cual tenía un trazo muy varonil.

-Y a que grado vas?

-A segundo.

-Yo estoy en tercero, creo que me tocara defenderte de los malos. –bromeó y Bleed sonrió sin esfuerzo.

Pero en eso detuvo su andar al instante, dándose cuenta de aquello.

-Que pasa?. –preguntó extrañado, volviéndose hacia ella.

-No dijiste nada de mi nombre. –musitó sorprendida. –Es decir, no me criticaste o te burlaste de mi, no dijiste… nada.

-Tu nombre es lindo. Aquí te dará cierto misticismo, creo. –la animó.

Continuaron su camino hasta que la dejo en la puerta de la dirección.

-Gracias, Pogue.

-Ah, de nada, te veo luego.

El director del plantel era muy amigo de su padre, ella misma lo conocía así que no hubo mucho problema. Le hablo del colegio, de los maestros que había y le extendió su horario de clases. Una vez explicado todo se levantó de su asiento.

-Mi secretaria te acompañara a tu salón… ah, y señorita Bleed, suerte.

-Gracias, señor. No se preocupe, todo saldrá bien. –sonrió ampliamente con toda la confianza del mundo pero en cuanto salio de la oficina abandono tal mueca forzada y volvió su indiferencia.

-El director me ha dicho que me llevaras a mi salón de clases. –le dijo a la secretaria. Ella muy cortésmente la guió hasta su salón y de paso le iba diciendo por donde iba para que mas o menos se ubicara.

Cuando entro al salón, la secretaria hablo con el profesor y posteriormente se fue.

-Bien, clase, tenemos una nueva estudiante. –anuncio el profesor. –Denle la bienvenida a… -dejo un espacio para que la chica dijera su nombre.

-Bleed Libélula. –dijo con voz audible. Muchos se le quedaron viendo con cara de confundidos por su nombre. Otros más se rieron con discreción.

-Señorita, ese es su nombre verdadero?. –le pregunto el maestro. Ella asintió un poco enojada. –Bien, la anotare en la lista. Busque un lugar mientras tanto.

Se sentó hasta la última fila sin dirigirle la mirada a sus compañeros. No le importaba lo que dijeran, ella simplemente quería que se acabaran las clases de ese día para irse a dormir, pues con lo de la mudanza estaba realmente cansada.

Al término del cuarto periodo llegó la hora del receso. Bleed cargo con su mochila y empezó a buscar su casillero. Le habían asignado el 463. No batallo en encontrarlo y deposito sus libros y dobló su mochila de tela para no llevarla cargando.

Para ir a la cafetería de la escuela no necesito más que seguir al grupo numeroso de estudiantes que solo se dirigían a un lugar.

La cafetería era muy grande y bulliciosa. Muchos estudiantes ya estaban sentados, comiendo.

Bleed tenía mucha hambre. Tomo su bandeja y se sirvió un poco de ensalada, papas fritas y una botella de jugo de naranja. Miró a su alrededor y vio que casi todos los lugares estaban ocupados.

Una vieja cocinera de expresión alegre notó a Bleed.

-Afuera hay más asientos, sal por esa puerta. –señalo la señora.

-Gracias.

Bleed se apresuró a salir por la puerta. Había un pequeño portal y mas allá césped verde con algunas bancas que ya estaban ocupadas. La chica se sintió realmente incómoda, que no encajaba para nada en esta escuela. Bajó la mirada y se rindió por ese día. Dio media vuelta para irse.

-Bleed!. –escuchó que alguien le llamaba. Se dio la vuelta y vio que era Pogue quien venia caminando hacia ella. –Que pasa? No encuentras donde sentarte?

-Eso parece.

-Por que no te sientas conmigo? –Le quitó la bandeja de sus manos y empezó a caminar. Bleed quería decirle que ella prefería estar sola pero lo había pensado demasiado tarde. Llegaron a una banca donde estaban 3 muchachos y 2 chicas.

Pogue puso el plato de Bleed a un lado de él.

-Quien es ella, Pogue?. –le pregunto la morena que estaba a un lado de él.

-Bleed. La conocí esta mañana. Se acaba de transferir. Bleed ellos son Caleb y Sarah –señalo con la barbilla al tipo moreno, alto y corpulento de sonrisa encantadora y a la chica rubia y blanca, al parecer ambos eran pareja.

-Hola, es un gusto conocerte. –dijo la rubia.

–Tyler, Reid…-El primero era alto, pero no tanto como los otros y no era muy corpulento.

-Tienes novio?. –le preguntó el rubio platinado sin pensarlo. Reid Garwin era alto y musculoso, fuerte y su cabello liso era muy rubio. Tenía una mirada azul pícara. El tenía un pendiente en su oreja izquierda y tatuajes en sus dedos y antebrazos, un aspecto bastante rebelde.

-Reid!. –lo reprendió Pogue. –No le hagas caso, es un idiota. Y esta hermosa es mi novia Kate. –se refirió a la joven que estaba a un lado de él.

-Mucho gusto. –le dijo Kate sonriendo.

-Que te parece Spencer? –le pregunto Sarah con actitud amigable.

-Es…-no supo que responder.

-Si, el primer día siempre es difícil, pero no te preocupes. –la animó Sarah. –Todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras.

Los cuatro chicos no eran normales, eran realmente atractivos y tenían un aura tan especial y llamativa que parecía diferenciarlos del resto. Como si ellos fuesen únicos.

Después de la pequeña presentación continuaron comiendo, Sarah y Kate platicaban entre ellas y Tyler se mensajeaba por el celular. Caleb, Pogue y Reid comían, un tanto serios.

Bleed nuevamente sintió que no encajaba. Se quería ir de allí pero si lo hacia; por que era capaz, quedaría como una total retraída, si no es que ya les parecía así.

-Y que salón te toco, Bleed?. –inquirió Pogue para hacer platica.

-El 2-A. –de repente vio que muchas de las estudiantes se le quedaban viendo con odio y algunas le hacían señas obscenas. Una que otra le decía con los labios "largate".

"Eso me pasa por juntarme con gente que no debo" pensó.

De pronto, por una de las ventanas del segundo piso del edifico al lado de ellos, estaban saliendo muchas cosas como libros, cuadernos y demás material escolar, un millón de cosas.

A Bleed le parecieron conocidas. Pero claro que las conocía. Eran sus cosas!

Agrando los ojos al máximo y se enfureció.

Se levantó de inmediato y caminó a paso veloz rumbo a su habitación.

-A donde vas?. –le pregunto Sarah confundida pero Bleed no le contesto.

Su cabello medio largo y negro cortado en capas se mecía con rebeldía mientras caminaba contra el aire.

Su mirada se lleno de coraje. Realmente no sabían quien era ella, pero se los haría conocer. Por todos lo cielos que lo haría. Golpearía a todo aquel que estuviera implicado en la maldita broma, no quedaría como una tonta.

Corrió a toda velocidad hasta llegar a los casilleros.

-La nueva "zorris" llego!. –anuncio una de las tres chicas que se encargaban de tirar las cosas de Bleed por la ventana.

-No, tu peor pesadilla, de hecho. –mascullo con ojos furicos y se lanzo a las chicas estirándolas del cabello, soltando golpes por todas partes, patadas a donde fuera. A una de ellas alcanzo a aventarla contra la pared cuando llegaron 3 prefectas para separarlas.

-Basta ya!. –gritaban. Bleed estaba hecha una furia y la prefecta mas fuerte la cargaba mientras ella pataleaba diciendo "suéltenme, voy a partirle la cara a esa idiota" y una sarta de maldiciones.

Pogue, Reid y Sara que habían ido tras ella vieron como la llevaban a la fuerza rumbo a la dirección. Cuando a la prefecta pareció escapársele la chica, inmediatamente fue detenida por Reid. La tomo por los brazos para luego cargarla en su hombro y ella dejo de gritar.

-Gracias a Dios, señor Garwin. –le dijo la prefecta mientras la ayudaba a trasportar a la agresiva.

Mientras iban por el pasillo, Bleed noto que Reid disfrutaba cargarla y sujetarla por las piernas.

-No creas que no me doy cuenta. –le dijo ella aburrida.

-No se de que me hablas. –se hizo el desentendido con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Idiota. –mascullo.

**Gracias por leer. Reviews?  
><strong>


	2. Que esconden los robles?

**Capitulo 2: QUE ESCONDEN LOS ROBLES?**

-Primer día y ya suspendida.-le dijo a Reid cuando salio de la dirección.

-Genial. –declaro el con una sonrisa picara.

-No tanto, papa va a horcarme, seguro. –estaba cansada, el primer día había sido todo un fastidio para ella.

-Cuantos días te dieron?

-Tres.

-Podríamos hacer algo. –sugirió el rubio. - Las clases por ahora son muy aburridas.

-Que pretendes?. –lo miro con duda.

-Lo que tu quieras… o puedas. –le dio un beso apretado en la mejilla y tomo un pasillo diferente al de ella.

Por el resto del día se quedo en la biblioteca de la escuela, pensando en el rubio, además, no tenia nada interesante que hacer puesto que ya estaba suspendida y no quería llegar temprano a su casa por que era la hora de la comida y su padre seguro que estaba en casa.

Cuando se decidió a irse habían pasado dos horas y Pogue la intercepto por el pasillo principal. Iba a pasar de él cuando el chico la detuvo por el brazo.

-Tan temprano y ya te vas?. –pregunto extrañado como si fuera su novio protector.

-Estoy suspendida por tres días. Reid no te lo dijo?

-Ese idiota nunca me dice lo que le conviene. Seguro ya hasta te organizo unos planes, no?. –le pregunto con un tono sobre protector.

-Pues de hecho si, pero no pienso hacerle caso. –le aseguro y Pogue pareció estar mas tranquilo. Su sonrisa amable volvió a el.

-Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?. –le ofreció. –Vamos en mi moto.

-Eso es peligroso. –Reid los interrumpió. –La llevare yo, además, me suspendieron por el resto del día. –dijo con una sonrisa petulante frente a Pogue.

Bleed noto la tensión que se estaba formando entre ellos. Acaso, estaban peleando por ella? Tontos, ella no se quedaría demasiado tiempo para pleitos de adolescentes.

-Este… gracias a los dos, pero prefiero caminar, mi casa no esta lejos. –se dio media vuelta y salio por una de las puertas grandes de madera negra. Al salir soltó un respiro de tranquilidad al pasar aquella pelea.

Cuando iba a unos metros alejada del Instituto, un auto gris se estaciono cerca de la acera por donde ella caminaba. El conductor era el tal Caleb.

-Necesitas un amigo?. –le pregunto con su sonrisa brillante por la ventanilla. –Mira el cielo, esta por llover.

-Me gusta la lluvia. –afirmo con una media sonrisa.

-Apuesto a que los rayos que caen a la tierra no. –bromeo.

-De acuerdo. –se traslado a la otra puerta y subió al lujoso auto. Caleb avanzo lento.

-Pogue y Reid pelean por ti, lo notaste?

-Algo así, pero descuida, no me quedare mucho tiempo, papa siempre cambia de lugar de trabajo.

-Nunca en un lugar determinado, eh?

-Algo así. –No hicieron mucha plática durante el camino.

-Es aquí. –señalo la casa de dos pisos blanca con azul, sencilla y con un jardín bonito. No había mas casas a la redonda, solo esa.

-Es un sitio muy tenebroso. –observo Caleb. Por alguna razón sintió un aura extraña en esa casa, algo malo.

-Si, al parecer aquí murieron unas personas, no estoy segura. –bajo del auto y cerro la puerta. –Gracias por traerme.

Entro a su casa, su padre estaba en la sala, esperándola.

-Papa!. –casi salto del susto al verlo.

-Tienes algo que decirme Bleed?. –pregunto serio, con los brazos cruzados.

-Ya te llamaron de la escuela?. –su padre asintió. Ella soltó una maldición por lo bajo y empezó a explicarle a su padre lo que había pasado.

Esto no podía ir peor, la castigaban en la escuela, la castigaba su padre. No iba a dejarla encender el ordenador en tres días, ni ver televisión.

-Entonces que quieres que haga?. –le grito exasperada y se metió a su cuarto enojada. Se tiro a la cama, definitivamente este no era el mejor de sus días.

-Lula, abre la puerta!. –le ordeno su padre llamándola por su apodo, lo había sacado de la terminación de su apellido; Libélula.

-Esta abierta, papa. –exclamo.

-No es cierto, tú la cerraste.

Bleed se levanto y forcejeo la perilla.

-Pues yo no la cerré, debió atorarse, lo juro por la abuela. –y se persigno por jurar.

-Iré por algo para abrirla, no te asustes, Lula.

Bleed puso los ojos en blanco. Como iba a asustarse por algo tan simple? Su padre aun la trataba como a una niña pequeña.

Decidió esperar de pie en lo que su padre buscaba alguna herramienta. Le llamo la atención la ventana cubierta por unas cortinas viejas, seguro que a los de la mudanza se les había olvidado quitarlas. Se acerco y abrió las cortinas de un blanco viejo con lentitud. Afuera observo dos robles y rápidamente alguien se escondió tras ellos.

Se sobresalto al pensar que alguien rondaba por su casa. De pronto el vidrio de su ventana empezó a ponerse como hielo. Bleed no podía creerlo.

-Que es esto?. –observo asustada su ventana, apenas respirando. Volvió a ver a los robles y vio que la niña había salido de su escondite. Ella tenía el cabello largo desarreglado y una bata blanca muy vieja, estaba descalza. Su piel era blanca con tonos amoratados y la observaba fijamente desde abajo.

Bleed jadeo asustada y cerró las cortinas. Su corazón latía acelerado. Se acerco a la puerta y golpeteo asustada.

-Papa, abre ya la puerta!. –gritaba. –Rápido! Rápido! Tienes que ver algo!

-Un segundo Lula. –trataba de tranquilizarla cuando su padre por fin logro abrir la puerta. –Que sucede Lu…?. –apenas iba a preguntarle cuando su hija lo tomo de la mano para llevarlo a la ventana. Pero para mala suerte de Bleed, la ventana estaba sin hielo, normal, y no había nadie en su patio, ni un alma.

-Había una niña papa, y… la ventana! Estaba hecha hielo!

-Creo que no has dormido bien Lula. –dijo mirándola con escepticismo. -Te aconsejo que dejes de ver esas películas de miedo. – y salio del cuarto de su hija sin mas.

Volvió a mirar por la ventana. Nada, no había nada. Entonces, había sido su imaginación? Si así fuera, su imaginación era muy buena… y algo bromista con ella.

Se calmo un poco cuando se quedo en la ventana y no vio nada por casi veinte minutos.

-Debo estar loca. –se dijo a si misma.

Salio de su habitación y bajo las escaleras.

-A donde vas?. –le pregunto su padre desde la cocina.

-Al patio, quiero ver como es nuestra casa.

-Hija, ven un momento. –Fue a la cocina. Su padre le extendió una pequeña pala y dos bolsitas de semillas. –Es temporada para sembrar calabazas, tendrás que hacerte cargo de ellas. Y no me rezongues, por que es parte de tu castigo. Saca a Petunia al patio, se vera linda ahí. –la animo.

-No creo que alcancemos a ver crecer las calabazas ni un milímetro.

-Tu siémbralas. –sonrió.

Guardo las semillas en la bolsa de su uniforme, tomo la pala y en la entrada de su casa agarro a Petunia; una macetita morada con flores violetas que era de su padre. Se dirigió al patio y vio que por atrás toda la casa era cubierta por unas enredaderas semiverdes y a unos metros visualizo los robles gruesos y altos. A lo lejos, los demás árboles del bosque.

-Solo a papa se le ocurre un lugar como este para vivir. –se quejo y aventó las semillas al suelo sin escarbar. Camino insegura a los árboles donde había visto a su alucinación con la decisión de observar quien estaba detrás de ellos. Lento, lento, muy lento camino hasta ver quien estaba detrás, apretó los puños, nerviosa y… nada.

Dijo una maldición por lo bajo; costumbre muy arraigada de ella y cuando apenas se disponía a regresar noto en el suelo solo un cabello largo y negro. Y a unos centímetros otro. Eran un tipo de pistas que la llevaban a meterse al bosque.

Bleed lo pensó mejor. Respiro hondo y volteo a ver su casa temporal. Su padre estaba dentro de ella, si algo le pasaba cuando se internara en el bosque –por que así pasa en las películas de terror- su padre ahora si quedaría solo completamente.

Pero un ligero viento, y el cielo gris, le indicaron a Bleed que el viento poco a poco se iba a intensificar con la llegada de la tormenta. Era peligroso y arriesgado, además si su papa la llamaba y descubría que se había ido al bosque, seguro que la fusilaba.

-Bueno, mi vida no puede ir peor. –se animo.

Siguió los cabellos largos. Sus botines cafés hacían crujir las hojas caducifolias de los altos árboles. Olía a húmedo y se escuchaba un silencio sepulcral. Se adentro unos 40 metros dentro del bosque nebuloso hasta llegar a una vieja cripta grisácea que estaba media cubierta por hojas y tierra, y tenia una cruz clavada en el inicio, junto a un árbol.

Quito la tierra con la mano para leer el epitafio, las letras estaban muy desgastadas y lo único que alcanzo a leer fue el año de 1985. De repente empezó a tener mucho frío. Tanto que empezó a tiritar. Enseguida se escucho un trueno largo y las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer y el viento –como se había predicho- se intensifico.

La lluvia comenzó a venirse mas fuerte y corrió para salir del bosque, pero, mientras lo hacia, escuchaba pisadas de hojas que no iban acordes con las suyas. Paro en seco y las pisadas también se detuvieron. Los bellos de los brazos se le encresparon.

-Quien es? No es gracioso, idiota!. –grito al aire. Nadie contesto.

Se asusto aun más, reanudo su camino corriendo aun más recio y las pisadas se escucharon otra vez tras ella. Más rápido, acelero su escape.

No se detuvo en su patio, siguió corriendo hasta la entrada de su casa donde se resguardo de la fría y fuerte lluvia. Cuando su padre abrió la puerta y esta hizo un chirrido, Bleed salto del susto.

-Hija, que tienes?. –se acerco a ella preocupado. –Estas muy pálida –toco la frente de la chica por unos momentos. –Tienes fiebre, cariño. Vete a dar un baño con agua tibia y acuéstate un rato, te llevare las medicinas a la cama.

Sin rechistar le hizo caso a su padre, en verdad que las pisadas, la tumba, la niña y el vidrio congelado la tenían vuelta loca. Decidió relajarse dentro de su casa, a salvo y con su padre a un lado.

-Creo que esta casa es extraña, papa. –comento cuando se tomo la medicación.

-Lo dices por que esta un poco vieja y por que se parece a las casas que ves en esas películas. –bromeo con su hija.

-Lo decía enserio. –musito ofendida. Su padre solo rió por lo bajo y luego se fue del cuarto para terminar algunos documentos en la sala.

Bleed se quedo sola en su cuarto, pensando en los sucesos de ese día. Era real todo lo que le estaba sucediendo? Ella siempre había sido muy escéptica con eso de los fantasmas, claro que le gustaba ver ese tipo de películas, pero eso no significaba que creía en ellos. Aunque su juicio estaba flaqueando.

De repente sintió mucho sueño, suponía que era el efecto de las pastillas, o tal vez su cansancio, el día de hoy había sido muy agotador, demasiado para su gusto.

Prefirió dormir sin importar mas, no quería pensar en ello, le dolía la cabeza como para hacerlo, preocuparse por dudosos problemas anormales.


	3. Fiesta Salvaje

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor pero la trama, Bleed, y el padre de Bleed son de mi autoria.

**N/A:** Gracias a ti que estas viendo esta historia, el que la leas o me dejes un comentario me hace muy feliz :)

**LuKuran**

**Ahidis Black**

**Ximena252**

Gracias chicas!

**Capitulo 3: FIESTA SALVAJE**

_-¿Tu crees que esto es divertido? ¿Venir aquí a profanar mi lugar? ¿Lo es? –decía una voz lejana en susurro. –No lo…aceptare._

Bleed se despertó de golpe, jadeando un poco asustada. ¿Que había sido aquella voz irrumpiendo en su sueño?

No le dio mas importancia pensando en que tal vez había cenado de más, ya que su padre había hecho spaghetti.

Era el segundo día en que no iba a la escuela, su padre se iba a trabajar y ella se quedaba sola, muy aburrida, tanto que decidió ir a plantar bien esas semillas de calabaza. Fue al garaje a buscar una pala pequeña y salió al patio húmedo.

Cuando se dirigió más o menos a donde había tirado las semillas, éstas ya no estaban, tal vez algún pájaro las había comido o la tormenta fuerte de ayer las había desparramado a otro lugar, se quejo internamente. Si su padre se enteraba la iba a poner a sembrar como 100 bolsitas de semillas como castigo, conociéndolo. Se dijo a si misma que si le llegaba a preguntar, simplemente le diría que las calabazas no se habían dado.

De pronto escucho el ruido de un auto estacionarse por su casa. Seguro a su padre se le había olvidado algo, así que fue a ver.

Antes de llegar por completo al frente, observo una camioneta Hummer gris estacionada frente a su casa, muy lujosa. Enseguida tocaron la puerta principal de su casa.

Sigilosamente ella se metió por la puerta trasera y antes de abrirle a su visita trato de alcanzar el agujerito de la puerta para ver quien era pero no pudo. Se maldijo internamente y tomo lo primero que encontró a su alcance para defenderse, por si acaso.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y se fijo para ver quien era.

-Hola castigada. –la saludo Reid con una sonrisa picara, observándola con sus ojos azules.

Bleed soltó un bufido. –¿Que quieres?. –le pregunto con tono fatídico.

-¿Así tratas a tus visitas?

-No lo se, nunca he tenido una visita en mucho tiempo.

Reid observo que Bleed traía un arreglo de metal en la mano derecha como defensa.

-Baja esa cosa. –la miro extrañado.

Reid no se molesto en pedir permiso para pasar, simplemente lo hizo abriendo mas la puerta y se sentó en la sala.

-Pásale. –murmuro Bleed por lo bajo poniendo cara de fastidiada. –¿Y tu que quieres en mi casa? –Cuestiono con una ceja levantada. –Nada bueno, seguro. –susurro sin que la escuchara.

-Es que me acorde de mi amiga Bleed y me dije: oye Reid, la pobre esta castigada por tres días, hay que llevarle diversión.

-Mira que compadecido. –sonrió con sarcasmo. –¿Y cual es tu definición de "diversión"?

-¿No hay nadie en tu casa en todo el día? Esta todo muy silencioso. –observo.

-No, ¿por que? ¿Vas a tratar de propasarte o que? –

-Lo dices con una calma que creo que quieres que lo haga.

-Yo decía por que no te lo permitiría, soy cinta negra en karate, idiota. –Se levanto y abrió la puerta. –Ahora si me haces el favor de largarte…

-No apresuréis –hablo con acento. –¿Que tal si vienes conmigo al Nicky's?. –la invito con la mejor sonrisa picara que se cargaba.

-¿Que es eso? ¿Un prostíbulo?

-No –se rió. –Es un lugar de estudios, ira tu amiguito Pogue, Caleb, Sarah… ¿Que dices? Los exámenes están difíciles esta temporada. –fingió una cara de preocupado.

-Tendría que pedirle permiso a mi papa…

-¡Perfecto! Paso por ti a las siete. –dijo rápidamente y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios que apenas y se había sentido y él se había ido en su camioneta como si nada, dejando a Bleed parada en la entrada de su casa, confundida y petrificada.

Nunca antes había sido besada –aunque eso solo había sido un ligero roce- por un chico, ya que jamás le había llamado la atención el romanticismo, eso no iba con ella… no por ahora, ¿o si?

Si ese era su primer beso, Reid lo había arruinado por completo, en toda la extensión de la palabra.

-¡IDIOTA!. –Grito cuando se metió a su casa y a partir de ahí, Bleed solo pensaba en el maldito beso, en Reid y revivía el momento una y otra vez en su mente, tocándose suavemente los labios. En un par de veces se castigo golpeándose la cabeza con la mano por lo tonta que se había puesto, y todo por culpa de Reid. Era un maldito engreído que creía que podía hacer todo como el quisiera. Como si el mandaba y controlara todo, pero Bleed le haría saber quien era ella la próxima vez que se vieran. Le plantaría tremenda bofetada, pero de las fuertes.

¿Y que pasaba con su mente? Primero decía una cosa y luego otra diferente, ¡su cabeza era un caos! ¡Caos total!

Decidió romper un poco las reglas y encendió el ordenador para distraerse y ver una película y abrir su correo para ver algunos mensajes. Vio a su padre conectado en el Chat y le mando un mensaje: ¿Me dejas salir a las 8 con unos amigos?

Su padre le contesto: ¡¿Que haces en el ordenador?

Bleed llevo las manos a la cabeza. ¿Como había sido tan tonta como para mandarle un mensaje a su padre por Internet? Ni modo que le dijera que estaba en un cibercafé por que no había uno a kilómetros y kilómetros a la redonda.

Su padre le contesto que estaba bien que hiciera amigos y que le daba permiso de ir sin llegar tarde y con el celular encendido en todo momento y que por ningún motivo saliera sin el atomizador de pimienta, además la castigaría otra vez por desobedecerlo.

Bleed no tuvo más opción que aceptar las condiciones de su padre. Apago el ordenador e instintivamente se dirigió a la sala a prender el televisor pero se acordó de su castigo y subió a su cuarto a dormir un rato.

Cuando despertó de su letargo, instintivamente lo primero que vio fue el reloj de la mesita de luz. Faltaba media hora para que llegaran por ella.

Se dio una ducha rápida y seco su cabello liso con la secadora. Bien. Iba a un centro de estudios, suponía que llevaría una vestimenta conservadora sin caer en lo recatada. Se decidió por unos jeans entubados, una blusa holgada con tirantes gruesos de color blanco y se dejo el cabello suelto. Solo se puso un poco de delineador en el parpado como maquillaje.

Al terminar, escucho la bocina de una camioneta, suponía que era Reid, quien mas?

Bajo las escaleras corriendo, pues no le gustaba hacer esperar a la gente ni viceversa. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con que Reid llevaba también ropa casual; unos jeans, camisa blanca de resaque y un suéter negro.

Llevaba las manos dentro de las bolsas del pantalón.

-¿Lista, cariño?. –le sonrió de medio lado y la examino de pies a cabeza mientras ella cerraba la puerta de su casa con llave.

-¿Y que vamos a estudiar? –pregunto ignorando como la había llamado.

Reid amplio su sonrisa y eso a Bleed no le gusto nada, absolutamente nada.

Entraron al supuesto lugar de estudios, la música rock resonaba en todo el lugar, muchos jóvenes rebeldes inundaban el espacio, había billar, mesas, cerveza, olor a tabaco… era un total y descontrolado bar. Un bar!

-Tienes 5 segundos para sacarme de aquí. –gruño Bleed quien iba detrás del chico rubio. El pareció no escucharla y seguía caminando mientras alzaba la vista en busca de sus amigos.

-Hola muñeca. –un chico de cabello rizado tomo a Bleed del brazo y la jalo hasta que chocara contra su pecho. –¿No quieres bailar?. –el aliento le apestaba a alcohol.

-Suéltame. –forcejeo mientras veía que Reid se alejaba cada vez mas sin darse cuenta. –¡Reid! ¡Idiota! ¡Suéltame!

-¡Te dijo que la sueltes!. –dijo una vos seguida de un fuerte puñetazo a la cara del acosador. Bleed por un momento cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió observo a Pogue. Enseguida se acerco a él, quien con dulzura, la empujo para que se colocara detrás suyo, como protegiéndola.

-Vuelves a tocarme y no vives para contarlo, imbécil. –el chico se agarraba la barbilla con cara de enojado.

-Tranquilo, no lo haré mientras no la vuelvas a molestar. –se alejo de aquel tumulto pasándole un brazo a Bleed para llevarla con el al sitio de las mesas, donde la música no se oía tan fuerte y donde además, estaban Caleb, la amable Sarah y Kate.

-¡Bleed! .-sonrió Sarah. –¡Que bueno que si pudiste venir! ¿Y Reid?

-No lo se, cuando entramos lo perdí de vista.

-Ese idiota. –se quejo Pogue. –Como se atreve a dejarte sola?. –cuestiono para nada alegre.

Enseguida llego Reid hasta ellos.

-¡Te perdiste! . –bromeo el rubio en la cara de la chica.

-O la dejaste, querrás decir. –Pogue se le puso enfrente.

-Calma, chicos, calma. –exclamo Caleb. –Lo importante es que Bleed esta bien.

-Gracias a Pogue. –dijo aliviada. –Y tú –señaló a Reid. –Dijiste que me llevarías a estudiar, no a este lugar. –lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Le mentiste, Reid?. –pregunto Pogue sin poder creerlo.

-Querían que ella viniera, ¿no?

Rápidamente Caleb se levanto para agarrar a Pogue de los brazos cuando éste iba a golpear a Reid. El rubio rió por lo bajo y eso molesto aun mas a Pogue.

-¡Basta, chicos, ya!. –exigió Caleb.

El dueño del bar; un obeso rudo, se acerco a ellos con un bat de béisbol.

-Oigan, a pelear allá afuera, niñas. –los amenazó con voz grave.

-Tranquilo, Nick, tenemos todo bajo control. –le aseguro Caleb.

-Eso espero. –Dijo por ultimo y se fue para atender la barra.

Bleed se sintió tan incomoda por que pelearan por su culpa. Tenia que hacer algo para desviar la tensión causada por su culpa. A lo lejos miro una mesa de juego de fútbol para hombres. Ella había jugado algunas veces con esa cosa.

-Reid, apuesto a que te gano. –Miro en dirección al juego, el rubio comprendió a lo que se refería.

Bleed se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a su destino. Reid le dedico una sonrisa de satisfacción a Pogue antes de que se fuera para seguir a Bleed. Lo veía en sus ojos, a Pogue le importaba esa chica, no como una hermana, no como una amiga, sino como una chica atractiva, y tal vez ni el mismo Pogue lo había notado, pero Reid si, y esto se ponía cada vez mas divertido.

-¿Que tan bien juegas, novata?. –Le preguntó Reid posicionándose.

-Muy mal, de hecho.

-Así que solo fue para… -dejo una pausa para que la chica completara su oración.

-¿Distraerte? –Dijo con una ceja enarcada. Reid mostró una sonrisa traviesa. –¿Que? –Pregunto al verlo mirándola fijamente.

Rodeo la mesa de juego y fue hasta ella.

–Creo que tienes una basurita en el ojo. –se inclino para verla mejor. Bleed les daba la espalda a sus amigos a lo lejos.

Pero Reid había resultado ser mas listo de lo que pensaban. Sabia que Pogue los vigilaba desde la mesa y sabia perfectamente que si se inclinaba hacia Bleed en un ángulo preciso y bajo cualquier excusa, Pogue entendería que estaban haciendo otra cosa.

El chico de cabellos rubios y negros; Pogue, apretó los puños al ver a Reid tratando de hacerle creer que se estaban besando. JA! Como si el fuera a caer en ese viejo truco.

-Voy por algo de beber. –se excuso Pogue solo para alejarse y comprobar que no hacían nada, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que realmente Reid rozaba sus labios con los de Bleed.

Algo en su interior despertó, ¿coraje? ¿Odio? ¿Furia? ¿Celos? ¡Si! Todo eso en conjunción era una bomba para sus emociones, era demasiado para un segundo, para él que siempre había sido tan calmado y tan protector con sus amigos. Reid había sido su amigo desde la infancia, junto con Caleb y Tyler.

Con amargura se dirigió a la barra, no sabia que iba a pedir después de ver aquello.

-Solo agua, por favor. –Pidió.

-¿Te paso algo, muchacho?. –Pregunto Nick; el dueño del bar. Pogue negó con la cabeza.

Reid estaba disfrutando de lo lindo lo que hacia. Bleed no se movía, parecía una roca confundida hasta que reacciono, mas no hizo nada por que Reid la dejara de besar. Cuando el chico se alejo lentamente lo miro a los ojos azulinos con perplejidad.

El rubio sonrió con sorna.

-Son las diez en punto. –anuncio el chico.

-¿Y eres Cenicienta o que?

-A estas horas el bar se pone muy…

Enseguida la música subió, al ritmo del rock todo se volvió más movido y ruidoso. La mayoría de los presentes dejaron sus mesas para empezar un baile provocativo, era un todos con todos. Con el baile, aquellos jóvenes parecían olvidar sus problemas, sacudiéndolos con cada movimiento, estaban concentrados, era su momento.

El ambiente se convirtió en un descontrol. Las cervezas se vendían al por mayor, algunos compraban lo que parecía droga. La música retumbaba los oídos que no se podía hablar.

-Quiero irme, Reid. –Le dijo la chica y aunque él no la escucho sabia lo que le diría. Reid negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa socarrona de niño travieso. La estiro del brazo hacia donde estaba aquel descontrol.

Bleed no quería pero Reid era mas fuerte y aunque no lo admitiera, para ella Reid era lo desconocido y ella era una curiosa de primera.

No podía creerlo, que vergüenza! Reid estaba bailando a su alrededor de una forma que ella calificaría por… odiaba pensarlo pero, seductiva? Al final de la canción, Reid tomo la mano de Bleed y la saco de aquella jungla salvaje.

Era la gloria no escuchar esa música infernal dentro de ella misma. Noto que Reid no soltaba su mano hasta que llegaron a su camioneta. Cortésmente le abrió la puerta y luego subió él.

-¿Te gusto nuestro grupo de estudio?. –le pregunto burlonamente.

-Es algo… loco. –Aseguro seriamente a lo que Reid soltó una carcajada.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

¿Adivina que? ¡Terminaste de leer el tercer capitulo! jaja

En este capitulo, como ya vieron, no me enfoque tanto en la trama original, pues, lo que queria era que Bleed y Reid se acercaran un poco mas, es parte de la historia. El proximo capitulo volvera a su forma original con uno que otro fantasmita.

¡cuidense!


	4. Espectro de la noche

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor, solo Bleed y su padre son de mi autoría.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Capitulo 4: ESPECTRO DE LA NOCHE**

El camino hacia su casa lo pasaron en silencio. Nadie dijo nada. Bleed se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana la carretera llena de árboles y plantas verdes. Era un hermoso paisaje.

-Parece que no hay nadie. –Reid observo la casa de ella. –¿Quieres que te espere?

-No, estoy bien. Tengo llave.

-Perfecto. –Dijo el rubio quien enseguida abrió su puerta.

-No te dije que te invitaba. –Le advirtió Bleed rápido.

-Gracias, que amable. –Musito con sarcasmo. –Tu casa es tenebrosa.

Bajo de la camioneta no sin antes agradecerle a Reid por su primer trauma en Ipswich.

Cuando cerro la puerta principal tras de si, escucho que algo de vidrio se había caído y quebrado.

-¿Papa? –Dijo en voz alta. –Ya llegue. –Recogió una nota amarilla pegada al refrigerador con un imán. "Demasiado trabajo, hija, llegare tarde. Cierra puertas y ventanas, cuídate."

Busco el objeto que se había quebrado en la sala, mas todo estaba en su lugar. No le hizo mucho caso, estaba cansada, se dispuso a bañarse rápido y acostarse a dormir. Estaba muerta.

.o0o.

Reid fingió irse de la casa de Bleed, sin embargo, espero un rato hasta que apagara las luces y estaciono su camioneta frente a la casa. Saco su móvil de la chaqueta.

-Caleb, tenias razón, hay una aura extraña en la casa de Bleed, pero no es tan débil como tu creías, hoy es muy densa.

-Vamos para allá, Reid. –Le aseguro Caleb.

No podía distinguir exactamente de que se trataba, pero estaba seguro que no era nada bueno. Era una energía negativa. De pronto sin darse cuenta –tan solo se descuido unos segundos- la casa de Bleed estaba siendo envuelta en niebla. No dudo en bajar de su auto, iba a sacar a Bleed de allí.

La puerta tenía una cerradura fuerte. Reid activo sus poderes de la descendencia Garwin, y sus ojos se colorearon de negro por completo. Derribo la puerta de una patada, la partió en dos. En cuanto entro los objetos de la casa comenzaron a atacarle, Reid hizo un bloqueo a su alrededor para resguardarse. Los objetos se estrellaban en una pared invisible sin tocar al rubio.

Sintió la energía de Bleed por las escaleras, seguro su cuarto estaba arriba. Estaba por llegar a la puerta cuando una niña de piel traslucida se interpuso en su camino, protegiendo la entrada al cuarto de Bleed.

-Ella duerme. –Mascullo la pequeña.

-¿Que quieres con ella? –dijo Reid un poco sorprendido, pues jamás había visto un espectro así de cerca.

-Transmutar.

-Eso esta prohibido. –Amenazó Reid.

-¿Y acaso crees que hay muchas personas como tu que nos vigilen? Imagina cuantas almas han transmutado.

-Yo lo llamo homicidio. Y ni pienses que tocaras un solo cabello de Bleed.

La furia de la niña aumento, era un espíritu vengativo y perverso. Su furia hacia que más objetos volaran hacia Reid. Pero el resultado fue el mismo, nada atravesaba su escudo.

Las energías poderosas de sus amigos inundaron el lugar, la niña misteriosa desapareció enseguida y las cosas cayeron al suelo.

Caleb y Pogue subieron las escaleras corriendo.

-Sentimos la presencia. –Comunicó Caleb. –¿Bleed esta bien?

-Es lo que voy a ver.

Abrió la puerta. Efectivamente Bleed estaba profundamente dormida, tapada con una sobrecama de color lila, al igual que su cuarto. Reid solo destapo la parte de abajo para ver sus pies. El izquierdo tenía un moretón en el centro.

-La ha marcado. –Susurro Reid examinando el pie muy suavemente para no despertar a Bleed.

-¿Que hacemos? –Inquirió Pogue.

-Tendremos que decirle lo que le pasara mañana. –Anuncio Caleb. –Por ahora alguien tendrá que quedarse con ella, por si acaso.

-El más fuerte de nosotros estaría bien. –Pogue miro a Caleb.

-Esta bien. Yo me quedo.

Reid apenas iba a reprochar pero tenían razón, no podría ganarles, Caleb era el mas fuerte de los 4 chicos, además, era lo mejor para Bleed. El rubio la miro por última vez y sonrió un poco, dormía tranquilamente, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Lo que daría por que Caleb y Pogue no estuvieran para darle un cursi beso de las buenas noches.

Cuando los dos muchachos salieron de la casa notaron que la niebla se había disipado por completo. No se hablaron para nada, ni siquiera se dirigieron la mirada. Pogue se fue en el auto de Caleb y Reid en su lujosa Hummer.

Por la mañana, Bleed se despertó de golpe. El pie izquierdo le ardía demasiado. Aventó las sabanas al suelo y examino su pie. Tenía un moretón grande en el centro. Era raro, no recordaba haberse golpeado con algo. "_Tal vez dormida"_ pensó.

Se desperezo rápidamente para darse una ducha y bajar a desayunar. Pero su padre aun no se había levantado y era tarde ya. Se apresuro a buscarlo en su habitación, lo encontró vistiéndose con rapidez.

-Oh, lo siento, Lula, se me ha hecho tarde –musito sin verla.

-No hay problema, comeré algo en la escuela.

Salieron en el auto de su padre rumbo al colegio Spencer. Bleed inmediatamente identifico a Reid quien la esperaba en la entrada de la escuela. Levanto las cejas, medio sorprendida de que estuviera ahí.

-¿Que? –Le dijo cuando llego hasta el.

-Vaya, que genio. Buenos días, amargada –exclamo el rubio con su típica sonrisa traviesa. –No puedes negar que ayer fue el mejor día de tu vida.

-Por favor, no me hagas reír que tengo los labios partidos –le contesto con total apatía mientras Reid parecía disfrutarlo.

-Si, bueno, si no te gustó, hay otras formas –la acerco a el abrazándola por la cintura.

-¡Reid! –se quejo golpeándolo en la costilla, alejándose de él. –Eres un pesado.

-Escucha, tengo algo muy importante que decirte, es algo… serio –susurro en su oído.

-Tú no conoces la palabra seriedad. –Se burlo –Tengo clases –dijo metiéndose a la puerta de al lado sin escuchar mas al rubio. Inmediatamente Reed se sentó a un lado de ella en el asiento.

-Bleed…

-Escucha, no. –susurro entre dientes. –Ya va a empezar la clase y no quiero que me vayan a sacar por tu culpa.

-Señorita Libélula, ¿tiene algo que decirnos? –la sentencio el severo profesor de Historia.

Bleed se sonrojo y negó con la cabeza. El profesor empezó el tema de ese día olvidando aquel incidente mientras que la chica le dedico a su compañero una mirada de reclamo y el le sonreía descaradamente.

-Idiota –susurro Bleed.

-Suficiente, Señorita Libélula, vaya por un reporte –le indico el profesor –No voy a tolerar sus insultos.

-P-pero…

-Ah, ¿quiere dos reportes?

-No, ya voy –Contesto molesta, saliendo por la puerta del salón refunfuñando.

Mientras caminaba rumbo a la dirección se encontró con Pogue.

-¿A donde? –le pregunto el chico de buena manera.

-A donde quiera, ¿no? –dijo sin un toque de amabilidad. Al pobre Pogue se le saltaron los ojos ante tal contestación. Bleed enseguida se devolvió, movida por la culpa. –Lo siento. No debí hablarte así.

-¿Que te pasa?

-El estúpido profesor de Historia me hizo ir por un reporte. –exclamo con los brazos fuertemente cruzados. –Todo por culpa de… -se detuvo de inmediato, no quería que por su culpa ellos se volvieran a pelear.

-¿Por culpa de quien?

-Por una idiota del salón. No importa. Nos vemos. –prosiguió su camino hacia la dirección dejando a un Pogue confundido.

La hora del receso llego y Bleed más que nadie la esperaba con ansias, tenía mucha hambre. Se sirvió doble ración de puré de papa y spaghetti. Cuando llego a la mesa junto a Sarah, los demás se sorprendieron por la bandeja de comida de Bleed.

-¿Hace cuanto que no comes, criatura? –le pregunto Reid.

-Tú no me hables. –musito en un tono severo.

-Pero yo no podría vivir sin molestarte, digo, sin hablarte. –exclamo el rubio con una sonrisa amplia.

Bleed le dedico una mirada que no se podía calificar mas que de una asesina que estaba a punto de matar a su victima de una forma no humanamente posible.

Sarah, Caleb y Tyler sonrieron intercambiando miradas significativas.

-Soy yo o presencio cierta "amistad" entre ustedes dos? –se atrevió a decir Caleb.

-Me ofendes realmente. Yo no podría ser amiga de este –dijo Bleed despectivamente.

-Tal vez algo más –sugirió Sarah. Bleed la vio con desaprobación mientras que Reed parecía falsamente pensativo.

-No es mala idea –dijo Reed levantándose de su asiento y colocándose a un lado de Bleed acortando las distancias completamente. Le paso un brazo por el cuello, levantando las cejas un par de veces.

-Ni se te ocurra –amenazo Bleed.

-Pero si no he dicho ni pensado nada. –se defendió el inocente.

-Sea lo que sea que vayas a pensar, la respuesta es "no", aléjate. –continuo comiendo.

Todos parecían disfrutar de aquella particular escena, si, todos menos Pogue quien lucia rígido y con una mueca de aversión. A punto estuvo de irse de allí, pero no lo hizo por dos cosas, uno: quedaría como el sensible del grupo y dos: por que su novia Kate estaba presente. No se ponía a pensar en por qué se ponía así cuando Reid estaba cerca de Bleed, solo sentía una profunda molestia.

Al cabo de un rato, Reid regreso a su lugar y las cosas continuaron normales. Por sorprendente que se viera, Bleed acabo primero que todos y se levanto a dejar la charola en un contenedor cercano a un árbol. Se dirigió nuevamente a donde estaba su grupito.

-Tengo que sacar unos libros de la biblioteca para ponerme al corriente, alguien puede ayudarme cuando termine de…

-Yo ya termine! –anuncio Pogue levantándose a dejar su charola de comida aun sin terminar. Tomo a Bleed de la mano y la estiro rumbo a la biblioteca casi a la fuerza.

-¡Oye! Me lastimas –se quejo cuando se alejaron.

-Lo siento, Bleed, es que no se como decírtelo pero… estas cayendo! –musito preocupado.

-¿En que? –pregunto sin entender la reacción de Pogue.

-¡En su juego!

-En lo que estoy cayendo es en el pozo de la confusión. ¡Habla claro!

-Bleed, te gusta Reed, ¿cierto?

-Eh? Rayos, no! que te hace creerlo? –exclamo disimulando como una profesional.

-Ustedes dos parecen tan amigos que…

-Es eso, Pogue, solo amigos –remarco esa palabra. –Me asustaste, creí que era algo grave.

-Lo siento, solo trato de protegerte.

-¿Por que? –Inquirió.

Pogue se sorprendió al no saber que contestar.

-Yo… no lo se, supongo que…ah, no lo se Bleed! Solo vamos por los malditos libros. –dijo reanudando el paso sin voltear a ver si ella lo seguía.

Bleed se quedo aun mas confundida, decidió no hacerle caso y corrió para alcanzarlo. _"Los chicos de aquí son tan raros"_ se quejo mentalmente.

Era la hora de Física, el profesor escribía cientos de formulas en el pizarrón, hablaba y hablaba sin darse cuenta de que la mitad del alumnado estaba casi completamente dormido. Bleed sentía una extraña tensión a su alrededor, y no era por que Reid estuviera sentado a su izquierda y Pogue a su derecha, sino por que Kate estaba detrás de ella y sentía que su mirada le taladraba la espalda.

De repente el timbre anuncio la salida.

-Pero aun no es hora –Bleed miro el reloj en su celular verde claro.

-Hoy salimos temprano, ¿no te lo dije? –dijo Reid cerrando su cuaderno.

-No, no lo hiciste.

-¿Quieres que lleve tus cosas? –preguntaron Pogue y Reid al unísono.

Bleed se quedo petrificada sin saber que hacer.

-Yo lo haré. –se acerco Caleb para sacarla de aquel aprieto y tomo sus libros.

Se levantaron de sus lugares y Bleed se alejo con Caleb.

-Ellos me asustan. –declaro caminando rumbo a su locker.

-Si, nunca se habían comportado así. Las hormonas están haciendo estragos con ellos. Por cierto, Bleed, ¿Reid hablo contigo sobre algo

-¿Conmigo? –hizo una pausa para recordar. –No, en la mañana me dijo que quería hablar pero al final no hablamos. Creí que era otra de sus bromas.

-Pues no lo era. Es algo serio que nos incluye a ti y a nosotros.

-¿De que se trata? –pregunto abriendo su casillero. Caleb le paso los libros y ella los guardo bajo llave, solo quedándose con uno ligero.

-Te preguntare algo pero no quiero que te rías. ¿Tu crees en las cosas sobrenaturales?

-¿Hablas de fantasmas? –sonrió.

-Mas o menos. Algo así como energías positivas, negativas… auras extrañas.

-Pues la verdad solo un poco.

-Veras, en tu casa hay un aura extraña. Esa casa donde tú vives es muy vieja y muchas familias han pasado por ahí. No había sido habitada desde hace 10 años o mas.

-Genial –repuso Bleed. –¿Y cual es tu punto?

-No te rías pero, en tu casa hay extrañas presencias.

Bleed soltó una risita burlona.

-Estas en una broma con Reed, ¿verdad?

-No, lo digo enserio. Hay espectros en tu casa.

-¿Por espectros te refieres a fantasmas? –Caleb asintió. –Pues entonces creo que regare agua bendita por toda mi casa.

-¿Enserio?

-¡No! Es ridículo lo que me dices, Caleb. –siguió caminando para tratar de alejarse de él. Si, estaba segura que esto era una broma de Reed.

-Entonces dime con que te hiciste el moretón del pie –hablo Caleb antes de que se fuera lejos. Bleed se detuvo enseguida y se puso rígida. Volteo lentamente mirando al chico incrédula.

-¿Tu como sabes eso? –pregunto sorprendida.

-Anoche tuvimos que vigilar tu casa de cerca…

-¿Se metieron a mi casa? -lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Si, pero…

-¿¡Que? –grito. –Maldito Reed, me las pagara.

-Bleed, no estas entendiéndolo. –Caleb la retuvo del brazo.

-Claro que lo entiendo, ustedes están tratando de ponerme histérica, de jugarme una broma de mal gusto, ¿verdad? –musito molesta.

-Entiende que lo estoy diciendo de verdad. Te lo juro por… por Sarah.

Bleed lo miro con escepticismo.

-No te creo nada. –se dio la vuelta y se apresuro a salir de allí, dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida. Caleb no quiso retenerla, se veía bastante enojada y a la vez confundida.

Bleed no quería molestar a su padre en el trabajo por lo que se decidió a caminar hasta su casa en busca de soledad para pensar. Debía calmarse y despejar su mente de todo aquel disparate que Caleb le había dicho, no le creía nada, estaba segura de que era una mala broma pero…

-¿Y que hay de la niña del roble? –se pregunto en voz alta deteniendo sus pasos ante la idea. Las dudas susurraban en sus oídos, provocando en ella un ligero miedo.

.

.

.

**N/A:** Gracias por leer. ¿Dudas, comentarios? Dejen un review! :)

**LuKuran**

**Ahidis Black**

**Ximena252**

**panky**

gracias por sus amables reviews!


	5. Posesión Impredecible

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor, excepto Bleed, su padre, la trama del fic y la hummer. ;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 5: Posesión Impredecible**

**.o0o.**

Bleed caminaba con paso tranquilo por encima de la acera. Conforme avanzaba, la acera se hacía cada vez más delgada hasta ya no quedar nada, hasta pasar las casas lindas y antiguas del condado de Ipswich y llegar a una zona despoblada. Antes de llegar a su casa, tenía que caminar al lado de una extensa calle con bosque a los lados.

Pensaba en la niña que había visto, no podía ser un fantasma, ¿verdad? Buscaba dentro de sí un millón de excusas para creer que lo que había visto no era más que una alucinación, sin embargo, no lograba convencerse a sí misma. Al fin había pasado la etapa de la negación y estaba por terminar la de las dudas para llegar a creer lo que sus amigos decían.

"_Rayos, definitivamente me voy a volver loca"_ pensó cansada.

Cuando llego a su casa, rápidamente se dirigió a la cocina para comer algo. Observo una nota pegada en el refrigerador. Era de su padre._ "Lula, tuve que viajar a Texas, son negocios, querida. Cuídate, hay comida en el refrigerador, regreso mañana mismo"._

―Qué extraño que tengas que viajar–musito con sarcasmo y un poco de desgano.

Parecía que la rutina volvería a repetirse como tantas veces. Bleed sola en su casa, su padre a miles de kilómetros lejos de ella, una vez más vería la televisión hasta hartarse, dormiría muy tarde y solo si le quedaran ganas iría mañana a la escuela. Repentinamente un pensamiento surco su mente, si faltaba mañana al instituto, ¿Reid notaria su ausencia? ¿La extrañaría?

― ¡Ah! ¡Pero en que estoy pensando! –sacudió su cabeza, incomodándose ante su propio pensamiento. Enseguida recordó lo que Pogue le había preguntado en el instituto: _Bleed, te gusta Reid, ¿cierto?_

Salto del susto cuando escucho que un adorno de metal se había caído en la sala. Sus sentidos se alertaron, estaba sola en su casa, la cual estaba lejos de alguna otra casa como para que alguien le escuchara gritar "auxilio".

Tomo un cuchillo y se dirigió sigilosamente a la sala, encontrando que efectivamente un jarroncito de metal se había caído. Recordó que lo había visto muy en la orilla esa mañana. Lanzo una maldición al aire y pateo aquel jarrón con fuerza. Al siguiente segundo, el teléfono de su casa sonó.

―Debe ser papa –dijo fastidiada. Levanto el teléfono y contesto. –Hola.

―Hola preciosa –saludo una voz que ella ya tenía grabada en su memoria.

―Reid –musito Bleed con un poco de sorpresa.

―Acertaste. –exclamo. Bleed podía imaginarse la sonrisa picara del rubio mientras hablaba con él. -¿Quieres salir?

―…no, tengo que hacer la tarea.

― ¿De qué materia? –empezó a jugar Reid.

―De… ciencias.

―Perfecto, una de las clases que compartes conmigo. ¿Sabes? Es genial que seas inteligente en ciencias, porque necesito una tutora.

―Lo que tú necesitas es un psicólogo. –le aconsejo.

― ¿Entonces qué? ¿Puedo ir a tu casa? –inquirió Reid con un poco de insistencia.

―No. –contesto definitivamente.

― ¿Por qué?

―Porque estoy sola y si vienes tu solo, serias un peligro para mí.

―Tranquila, no muerdo –le aseguro. - Te veo allá.

―No, Reid… - Bleed escucho el tono que indicaba que Reid había cortado la llamada. – ¿Por qué nunca escucha? –se quejo.

Aun así, quería que Reid fuera a su casa, no quería estar sola, era verdad que le gustaba la soledad, pero no cuando vivía en una calle lejana con casas abandonadas y donde tenía que caminar al menos un kilómetro para encontrar una colonia de casas habitadas.

Subió a su cuarto para quitarse el uniforme del instituto y se coloco unos jeans, una playera blanca y unas sandalias simples. Se amarro el pelo con una liga, y se le vio aun más corto de lo que ya lo tenía.

Se miro por última vez en su espejo y casi salió de su cuarto cuando el espejo del peinador exploto y los pedazos de vidrio se regaron por el suelo. Ante el estruendo a Bleed casi le dio un paro cardiaco. Aun sentía latir su corazón con fuerza. Camino dentro de su cuarto, no encontraba ninguna explicación de por qué se habría roto. Se quedo observando por unos momentos los pedazos del espejo en el suelo, cuando por un segundo visualizo en uno de ellos el rostro de una niña con piel traslucida y penetrantes ojos negros.

― ¡Ah! –grito Bleed y se alejo a trompicones de su cuarto. Jadeaba con fuerza debido al miedo que había sentido, mantenía una mano en su pecho tratando de controlar sus latidos. No quería estar adentro, sentía que afuera corría menos peligro, por lo que bajo las escaleras corriendo. Llego a la puerta y en cuanto quiso girar la perilla, no pudo moverla ni un centímetro. Estiro con todas sus fuerzas, pero la puerta no cedió. Sintió una verdadera desesperación, quería salir de allí como fuera. Al lado de la puerta había una ventana, pero fue el mismo resultado que el de la puerta.

**.oOo.**

Reid había llamado a Bleed. Una vez más se las había arreglado para hacer lo que quería y vería a Bleed en su casa. El padre de ella no estaba y eso era perfecto para él. De pronto su celular dejo escuchar el tono que informaba una llamada. Reid tomo el celular y contesto.

― ¿Qué hay, Tyler? –saludo a su amigo.

―Reid, hola. Como salimos temprano, los chicos del instituto organizaron una fiesta, hay muchas chicas…

―Lo siento, Tyler. Quede de ir a la casa de Bleed.

― ¿A la casa de Bleed? ¿Tu? –preguntaba Tyler confundido.

―Si, me dijo que su padre no está…

―Oh! Ya entiendo, aprovecharas la ocasión. –y enseguida se escucho una risa burlona de Tyler.

―No lo sé aun, tal vez solo estudiemos para el examen de ciencias.

― ¿Estudiar para el examen de ciencias? ¿Eres tú, Reid Garwin?

―Claro –rio un poco. –Te veo luego Ty.

Así es, Reid Garwin desperdiciaría una fiesta llena de chicas por ir a ver a solo una en especial, tal vez la única que le tenía paciencia y lograba soportarlo. Debería premiarla por eso.

Salió de su casa de estilo antiguo y subió a su Hummer. Condujo con un poco de velocidad hasta la casa de Bleed. Cuando llego, estaciono su camioneta frente a esa casa medio vieja. Mientras salía de la camioneta, observo que Bleed estaba sentada afuera sobre uno de los escaloncillos de la entrada. El sonreía mientras caminaba hacia ella.

― ¿Que haces afuera? Podría comerte un lobo –bromeo Reid y observo que la mano izquierda de Bleed tenía pequeñas cortadas y cambió su expresión divertida por una preocupada. – ¿Paso algo? –Ella se encogió de hombros, muy seria. Entonces Reid observo que la ventana de al lado de la puerta estaba totalmente rota por la fuerza.

― ¿Te peleaste con tu papa o algo así? –intento.

―No, es solo que… vi…no sé cómo explicarlo. –parecía aturdida. –Es sobre… olvídalo, es algo de locos.

―Ah, ya veo, tiene algo que ver con lo que de seguro ya te dijo Caleb, sobre las extrañas auras que hay en tu casa. ¿Viste o escuchaste algo?

―No lo sé. –mantenía su vista al frente.

―Bleed –la llamo pero ella parecía inmersa en sus pensamientos. –Bleed –volvió a llamarla, esta vez con voz más fuerte.

―Si –dijo distraídamente. –Tiene que ver con lo que ustedes dicen de mi casa. No sé exactamente cómo pero se rompió el espejo de mi cuarto, fue muy raro, como si hubiera explotado. Y no es todo, las ventanas y las puertas de mi casa estaban selladas, como si alguien no quisiera que saliera de mi propia casa.

―Por eso rompiste la ventana –dedujo el rubio y Bleed asintió con la cabeza. – ¿Algo más?

―Vi una niña en los restos del espejo. Fue algo horrible, ella tenía cara de muerta, tenía el cabello largo y unos ojos escalofriantes. –musito con un poco de miedo aún, abrazándose a sí misma.

―También la he visto. –Bleed dirigió su mirada hacia Reid enseguida –El día que te vine a dejar del Nicky´s fue cuando note las extrañas presencias y yo decidí entrar a tu casa para ver si estabas bien. Me encontré con la misma niña que describes tú.

Bleed se le quedo viendo con cara anonada.

―Tu… ¿cómo que la viste? ¿Y qué es eso de que notas extrañas presencias? ¡¿Y en verdad entraste a mi casa?

―Oye, oye, muchas preguntas –la detuvo Reid. –Sí, puedo sentir las presencias de personas fallecidas al igual que Caleb, Tyler y Pogue. Y lo siento por haber entrado a tu casa, pero créeme que esa noche sobreviviste gracias a Caleb y a mí.

―… ¿Tratas de volverme loca? –mostro una cara enojada. -¿Tratas de volverme loca? –repitió, esta vez en un tono más fuerte que el anterior.

―No, Bleed. Solo abre los ojos, no te cierres a lo incierto.

―No –Ella negó con la cabeza, riendo un poco. –Esto no puede estar pasando, estas cosas no existen. –Se levanto.

― ¿Cómo puedes decir que no existen si tú misma las has visto? -la regaño con voz fuerte.

Bleed respiro hondamente y después abrió los ojos que se llenaron de la luz del sol. Era de día. Negó una vez más con la cabeza y luego se levanto del escaloncillo. Bostezó profundamente como si no hubiera dormido en años y después miro los ojos azules de Reid.

― ¿Quieres dormir? –inquirió Reid.

―Ni loca dormiría en mi casa –contesto inmediatamente.

― ¿Quieres que te lleve a la mía? Te dejare dormir un poco y luego qué tal si me ayudas con el examen de ciencias? –le ofreció Reid tratando de no sonreír para que Bleed tuviera confianza.

Ella se quedo pensando por un momento. No quería ir a casa de Reid por que corría el riesgo de que nadie estuviera ahí, pero por otra parte, no quería estar en su casa y tenia muchísimo sueño.

―Está bien. Pero antes tengo que entrar por algunas cosas.

―De acuerdo. Adelante, te acompaño –Reid le cedió el paso.

Bleed subió los escalones y acerco su mano al picaporte de la puerta con lentitud. Se armo de valor y lo giro rápidamente, abrió la puerta como normalmente lo hacía y lanzo un suspiro de alivio.

―Tú quédate aquí, mantén la puerta totalmente abierta. –le dijo Bleed.

―Si tienes algún problema solo grita "Reid es sexy" –le sonrió ampliamente mientras Bleed le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

La chica de cabello negro entro a la cocina, saco las llaves de su casa y paso a subir el segundo piso para entrar a su cuarto y sacar su libro de ciencias, sin embargo, cuando entro vio todo tan… reluciente. El piso estaba limpio, el espejo estaba en su lugar… tan fino y hermoso, como si fuera nuevo. No tenía ninguna raspadura pequeña.

Bleed miro todo aquello con ojos bien abiertos, no podía creerlo, podría haber jurado que ese espejo yacía en el suelo hecho trisas… ¿Qué demonios hacia bien puesto en su lugar?

―Bleed, ¿está todo bien? –escucho la voz de Reid en el primer piso.

―Si… ya voy –le contesto sin dejar de mirar el espejo. Tomo el libro de su cama y salió de su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. No podía decirle nada a Reid, la tiraría por loca o peor, como una mentirosa.

― ¿Lista? –le pregunto Reid cuando la vio bajar las escaleras en una manera muy distraída. Bleed solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza y a cerrar la puerta de su casa bajo llave.

El rubio le abrió la puerta de su camioneta y Bleed subió enseguida, murmurando un leve "gracias". En el trayecto, Reid noto lo preocupada que lucia Bleed y se dio cuenta que definitivamente le gustaba más la Bleed sarcástica y seria de antes, aunque no por eso dejaría de estar con ella en ese problema que estaba pasando. Era su amiga -aun- y no pensaba dejarla sola.

Por primera vez, Reid no hablo en todo el camino, no sabía que decirle, si le hablaba de fantasmas, ella se enojaría, después de todo, Bleed no creía en lo oculto y esa era la mejor debilidad de un humano que los espectros aprovechaban.

Llegaron hasta una casa grande y de aspecto gótico que no tenía casas compañeras a la redonda. Bleed observo la fina arquitectura de la que estaba elaborada la casa de Reid, le parecía hermosa y lúgubre, más que su propia casa de aspecto solitario.

―Tu casa es muy bonita –le dijo Bleed mientras bajaba de la camioneta.

― ¿Tu crees? –Sonrió –Siempre que en la escuela quieren hacer una fiesta de Halloween eligen mi casa por parecer guarida de brujas.

―Pues yo creo que es linda –sonrió de medio lado, sin ganas.

Reid la observo de nuevo y vio ese miedo en sus ojos grises, estaba luchando contra sus creencias, contra su ser realista que no aceptaba la idea de las cosas que no se pudieran demostrar con ciencia.

―Adelante. –le dijo Reid abriéndole la puerta de su casa.

Bleed entro y lo primero que vio fue un recibidor con cuadros de artistas y un sillón café. El piso parecía de cristal y los candelabros de oro, parecía una especie de palacio oscuro y opresivo.

―Mi cuarto no luce tan muerto por si te lo preguntas –exclamo Reid.

Subieron las escaleras para llegar al segundo piso y recorrieron un largo pasillo con puertas a los lados. Bleed identifico una puerta que no iba acorde con las demás, llena de posters de bandas de rock y con cintas amarillas que decían "Keep out". Al entrar, Bleed se dio cuenta de que la habitación amplia era la de un autentico rockero, plagada de posters en las paredes, guitarras tiradas en el suelo y salvo eso, el cuarto estaba perfectamente ordenado.

―Duerme –le dijo Reid señalándole la cama con la barbilla.

Bleed dejo su libro de ciencias en la mesita de luz y luego se sentó en la cama.

―De verdad agradecería que no intentaras nada. –le dijo a Reid con suma seriedad.

― ¿Sabes? A veces me llegas a caer mal –musito antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación y alejarse de ahí.

La joven se quedo con una ligera capa de culpa, pero en cuanto puso la cabeza en el mullido almohadón de plumas su conciencia se desvaneció por completo.

_¿Crees que solo en tu casa estas en peligro? Yo te seguiré a todas partes, tu eres mí elegida, yo te he marcado, tú eres el cuerpo que utilizare para regresar al mundo… mi mundo. _

_Tu solo sigue durmiendo y no hagas nada._

_¿Crees que solo es otra pesadilla más? No lo es. Te estoy hablando y me escuchas, ¿Por qué? ¿Preguntas por qué? Porque estoy dentro de ti. _

Reid sabía que Bleed estaba aturdida por todo lo que le estaba pasando, pero… ¿pedirle que no intentara nada? Como si él fuera algún tipo de violador. Prefirió dejarla dormir. Bajo a la cocina, tenía hambre y como la cocinera no estaba, decidió prepararse un práctico sándwich. Estaba por terminar su obra maestra poniendo una aceituna con un palillo en el sándwich cuando escucho que Bleed empezó a gritar sumamente fuerte desde su habitación. Se sobresalto un poco pues aquello lo había tomado desprevenido y un segundo después corrió a toda prisa donde hace unos minutos se encontraba Bleed durmiendo plácidamente.

Se tropezó en las escaleras como dos veces pero no por eso dejo de correr hasta llegar a su habitación y abrir la puerta de golpe, encontrándose con una horririzante realidad frente a sus ojos.

Bleed estaba en el suelo frio, a un lado de la destendida cama, contorsionando sus extremidades de manera violenta y gritando con todas sus fuerzas. Reid no supo qué hacer, se quedo asustado y petrificado viendo aquello con ojos desorbitados.

― ¡SACALA! ¡NO QUIERO QUE ESTE ADENTRO! –Gritaba Bleed sin detenerse, llorando y manteniendo los ojos cerrados, no podía abrirlos. Su piel había adquirido un blanco enfermo y cerraba sus manos con fuerza, como soportando algo. – ¡SALTE! ¡BASTA! ¡ME DUELEEEE! –Enseguida ella misma empezó a rasgarse los brazos con furia, haciéndose daño y llorando desesperadamente por no poder evitarlo.

Reid salió de su trance al notar que los brazos de Bleed empezaban a sangrar y se apresuro a detenerle los brazos para que no siguiera dañándose. Se coloco encima de ella y con fuerza, le detuvo los brazos, era raro, no recordaba que Bleed fuera tan fuerte.

― ¡Aléjate de ella! –grito Reid reconociendo el aura que estaba dentro de Bleed. Pero no pudo hacer nada cuando… cuando aquella criatura abrió sus ojos negros. Esa no era Bleed.

* * *

><p><strong>Y con esto termina el capitulo 5 de LIBELULA.<strong>

**En lo personal, ¡Me encanto!**

**Lamento la horrible tardanza, lo sé, merezco la horca.**

**Sobre la reaccion de Reid por no reaccionar rápido, bueno, creo que es de lo mas lógico quedarse petrificado ante una posesion, por que eso fue, por si les quedaron dudas.**

**Déjenme su opinión en un review :)**

**Gracias a anakaulitz por leer el capitulo 4 y al que este leyendo esto.**

** :)**

**¡Cuidense!**


	6. Doble conciencia

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor, excepto Bleed, su padre, la trama del fic y la hummer. ;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 6: Doble conciencia**

**.o0o.**

"Sonrío. Sonrío mucho como hace tanto tiempo no lo hacía. Lo he logrado, estoy viva de nuevo y debo decir que todo esto es gracias a Bleed, a la ingenua de Bleed. Me siento un poco mal por ella, apoderarme de su cuerpo no es algo de lo que pueda sentirme orgullosa, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Todo ha resultado perfecto. Solo tengo que fingir ser Bleed y aunque Reid diga lo contrario, nadie le creerá." Pensaba la joven mientras continuaba en el piso sin moverse.

― ¿Bleed? –pregunto Reid preocupado viendo la mirada perdida que tenia la joven. Aun quedaban rastros de lágrimas en su rostro y sus brazos sangraban, aunque no demasiado. Los ojos de Bleed eran grises pero esa muchacha que tenía enfrente, tenía una mirada parda, oscura y amenazadora como una noche de brujas.

― Lo… lo siento –se disculpo Bleed levantándose a la mitad. Se llevo una mano a la cien en señal de que le dolía la cabeza.

― ¿Te encuentras bien? –Reid la escudriño con los ojos.

― Si, no te preocupes, ya paso todo. –musito poniéndose de pie. –Creo que debo volver a casa.

― Tu misma me dijiste que no querías ir allí, además, mírate, hay que curarte esas heridas.

― Ah, sí, las heridas –exclamo distraídamente.

Reid la llevo al baño de su madre donde en un cajón guardaba un pequeño botiquín de emergencia. Saco algunas gasas y un desinfectante de heridas. En el lavabo, Bleed empezó a lavarse los brazos, quitándose la sangre y después dejo que Reid le desinfectara las heridas y le vendara los brazos. Mientras lo hacía, Bleed lo miraba con curiosidad.

― ¿Por qué estas tan callado? –le pregunto la joven.

― Supongo que por lo de la posesión. Nunca había visto una –confeso con una sonrisa de vergüenza.

― Yo tampoco.

― ¿Aun te queda algo de sueño? –inquirió Reid sin verla.

― ¿Sueño? No, no tengo sueño. Estoy bien. –respondió con una cara muy relajada.

― Bueno, entonces cuando acabe con esto, ¿seguiremos con lo de ciencia?

― ¿Lo de ciencia? –Bleed se quedo confundida.

― Si, ¿apoco ya no te acuerdas la exposición de ciencias que tenemos que hacer?

― Ah, sí, la exposición de ciencias. –sonrió Bleed. –Creo que será en otro momento, estoy cansada y quiero ir a casa.

― ¿Quieres que te lleve?

― No, gracias, iré caminando.

― Bleed, tu casa está muy lejos de aquí. –la miro extrañado.

― Bueno, entonces llévame, por favor.

"Zorra, no tenemos exposición de ciencias" pensaba Reid "Y Bleed nunca hablaría tan educadamente y mucho menos si no utiliza su sarcasmo".

Reid ya lo había notado desde un principio, el aura de Bleed no era la misma, sin mencionar que sus ojos ya no eran grises sino negros. No solo el color negro reflejaba lo maldita que era esa niña, pues bien podría haber tenido los ojos negros y ser buena, pero su mirada estaba llena de arrogancia y peligro.

"Los ojos siempre reflejan nuestra alma" recordó Reid aquella frase que su madre le había dicho de pequeño, vaya que no se había equivocado.

― Vamos –indico Reid cuando termino con los vendajes.

Salieron de la casa y caminaron hasta la hummer. Reid condujo tranquilamente, sin prisa, tratando de prolongar el trayecto. Habían llegado a ese pedazo de carretera que estaba sobre una pendiente muy alta donde solo había arboles alrededor y no se veía ninguna casa. Bleed observo que Reid conducía muy concentrado, sin mirarla y aprovechando eso, puso su mano lista para abrir la puerta y con la otra alcanzo el volante de Reid girándolo de lleno con fuerza.

La camioneta dio una vuelta violenta y antes de que rompiera el frágil y viejo muro de contención y cayera estrepitosamente por la pendiente, Bleed había logrado saltar y permanecer en la carretera sana y salva.

Con sus ojos pardos, observo como la camioneta de Reid caía en picada dando volteretas hasta impactarse con un gran roble. La camioneta había quedado totalmente destartalada y volteada.

La ojinegra sonrió de medio lado maliciosamente y siguió su camino por la carretera silbando una cancioncilla que recordaba de cuando estaba viva.

"_¿Qué le has hecho?"_

La invasora escucho una voz preocupada y llorosa hablar en su cabeza.

― ¿Quieres callarte? Ahora es mi cuerpo. –musito con fastidio.

"_¡Puedes oírme!"_

― ¡Claro que puedo oírte, tonta! Es como si tú y yo hubiéramos intercambiado papeles, ahora este es mi cuerpo.

"_¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres lograr con todo esto? ¿Cuál es tu propósito?"_

― No soy tan estúpida como para decírtelo.

"_¡No podemos dejar a Reid así, llama una ambulancia! ¡Da la maldita vuelta!"_

Bleed siguió su camino corriendo en dirección a su casa. Cuando llego no entro en la casa, sino camino en línea recta por un lado, adentrándose al bosque que estaba detrás de la casa de Bleed hasta llegar a la tumba abandonada que hace tiempo había descubierto ella aquel dia que había visto a la niña de los robles, había entrado al bosque encontrando la tumba y corriendo de allí, sintiendo que la seguían. La joven se inco delante de la tumba, mirándola pensativamente.

"_¿Es tuya?"_

― No. Es de mi mama. -respondió con melancolía.

"_¿Dónde está la tuya?"_

― No tengo –declaro con una mirada melancólica. Se levanto rápidamente enojada de haberse perdido en sus recuerdos y de haberle rebelado un poco de información a la verdadera Bleed.

"_¿A dónde vamos?"_

― ¡Que te importa! Deja de meterte en mis asuntos.

El espíritu que ahora controlaba el cuerpo de Bleed, se adentro a la casa de ella y camino hacia las escaleras, subiéndolas con rapidez. Bleed pudo notar que el espíritu sabía como moverse dentro de la casa, como si la conociera.

"_¿Aquí vivías antes?"_

―Si. –sonrió.

Llego hasta el ático de donde levanto una tabla floja, encontrando lo que estaba buscando, lo que había tratado de tener en sus manos desde hace mucho tiempo y que no podía, pues como fantasma que era, no podía tomar las cosas de los vivos. Lo tomo entre sus manos, un cuchillo medio largo, afilado y plateado. Lo apretó tratando de sentirlo aun mas, al fin podría abandonar esa casa en busca de _él_.

―_El no te quiso hacer daño. –Mama trataba de convencerme como tantas veces, con su voz llorosa y su expresión preocupada mientras limpiaba con cuidado la herida de mi cabeza. Podíamos ir al hospital, podíamos llamar a la policía, gritar por ayuda, pero ella no quería. La odiaba, lo odiaba a él también, odiaba a todos, odio a todos, los quiero matar a todos._

Una lágrima escapo por el rostro de Bleed sin que ésta se diera cuenta y se apresuro a limpiarla con rapidez, intentando concentrarse en lo que estaba a punto de realizar: su venganza.

Sonrió caminando escaleras abajo y salir fuera de la casa con el cuchillo en manos.

"Oye, oye, espera, ¿Qué harás con ese cuchillo?"

― Lo clavare en el corazón de alguien. –confeso como si fuera la cosa más normal.

"¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, maldita enferma? ¡¿Hablas enserio?"

―Claro que hablo enserio, Bleed, muy enserio.

**.o0o.**

Sentía un dolor agudo en las costillas y en una parte de la cabeza; cerca de la sien izquierda, tenía una herida sangrante y de su boca también salía un poco de sangre.

Como pudo se quito el cinturón y empezó a arrastrarse para salir de su aplastada camioneta. Cuando estuvo libre, saco su celular de la bolsa trasera de su pantalón de mezclilla y marco al celular de Caleb. No contesto. Llamo a Tyler, pero al igual que Caleb, tampoco contesto. Su última opción era Pogue, no quería llamarlo, no quería que se involucrara de más con Bleed pero no había otra salida, Bleed corría mucho peligro así que lo llamo.

― Reid –lo saludo Pogue de buena manera. –Es extraño que me hables. Debes tener serios problemas, ¿verdad?

― En realidad sí. –musito con dificultad. –Estoy en la carretera Pray Drivet, tuve un accidente.

― ¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto de inmediato, alarmado.

― No importo yo, Bleed está en problemas. Un espíritu se metió en su cuerpo.

― ¡¿Qué? Voy para allá enseguida.

― No, no vengas por mí, ve a buscar a Bleed a su casa.

― ¿Qué hay de ti?

― Llamare una ambulancia y tratare de contactar con Caleb y Tyler ya que no los encontré. Apúrate y ve por Bleed, ve preparado, el espíritu es fuerte.

Pogue colgó y entonces Reid se sintió un poco más tranquilo sabiendo que la ayuda para Bleed ya iba en camino. Marco a emergencias y pidió una ambulancia para él mismo, después logro contactar con Caleb y le conto todo lo que había pasado.

Un auto gris transitaba por la carretera y se detuvo donde estaba gran parte del muro de contención hecho añicos. Caleb enseguida bajo por la pendiente y corrió en busca de su amigo rubio, encontrándolo después a un lado de su camioneta volteada, tirado en el suelo con raspones en la cara y sangre.

― Reid. –lo vio el castaño con expresión preocupada.

― No pierdas tiempo, Caleb, ve a ayudar a Bleed. –contesto limpiando la sangre de su sien con la mano.

― Pogue ya fue con ella, tú también necesitas ayuda. Esperare en la carretera por si llega la ambulancia.

― Caleb –lo llamo Reid antes de que se fuera. – ¿Por qué a Bleed? ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto?

El castaño vio que su amigo por primera vez se veía muy preocupado por alguien. Ahora se daba cuenta, ya no había más dudas, Reid quería a Bleed y la quería como algo más que una simple amiga.

― No te preocupes, amigo. Todo se resolverá. –exclamo Caleb con una leve sonrisa.

Al paso de al menos 15 minutos escucharon el rugido de una motocicleta y seguido de eso, Pogue apareció caminando hacia ellos.

― ¿Y Bleed? ¿Qué paso con ella? –se alarmo Reid.

― No estaba en su casa. Dejo un aura de dolor fuera de la casa pero el rastro desaparece a media calle, no pude encontrarla. Ahora, puede estar en cualquier lugar del condado.

― ¡O puede que se haya ido lejos, Pogue! Debiste haber hecho mas –grito Reid.

― Oigan, cálmense, así no resolveremos nada. Además, recuerden que los espíritus son territoriales, no pudo haber ido muy lejos, estoy casi seguro que no saldrá de Ipswich.

― Eso espero –gruño Reid.

― He encontrado otra cosa. –informo Pogue. –Había una tumba vieja tras la casa de Bleed, en el bosque más exactamente. La encontré gracias a los restos de aura, solo decía 1985. ¿Creen que signifique algo?

―Estoy seguro de que sí. –pensó Caleb. – Iré a investigar esa fecha, seguro algo habrá relacionado a 1985 y una niña, creo que aun recuerdo su rostro. También buscare a Bleed y llamare a Tyler para que me ayude.

El sonido de la sirena de una ambulancia se dejo escuchar a lo lejos. Pogue salió a la carretera con la finalidad de indicarle donde estaba el accidente para que después atendieran a Reid ahí mismo. Sin embargo, no fue suficiente y tenían que llevarlo al hospital para radiografías y demás cuidados, muy para el descontento del rubio.

Se la paso todo el camino forcejeando con los paramédicos queriendo que lo dejaran libre para poder ayudar a Bleed, por lo que se vieron obligados a inyectarle un poco de anestesia para dormirlo y que se tranquilizara.

Reid se sentía muy cansado, sus parpados se sentían peligrosamente muy pesados, con ganas de cerrarse, pero Reid se negaba a dejarse vencer.

―Ustedes no entienden –susurraba Reid a punto de ser vencido por la anestesia. –Ella…

Y finalmente quedo dormido.

Pogue estaciono su motocicleta cerca del hospital. Observo de cerca cuando iban ingresando a Reid al hospital, iba totalmente ido de este mundo y Pogue se sintió desanimado al verlo así. Sacudió su cabeza para concentrarse, Reid ya estaba en el hospital, así que estaría bien. Por ahora, debía ir en busca de Caleb y Tyler para organizarse y buscar a Bleed.

**.o0o.**

Caminaban a paso veloz por una acera, estaban en una colonia de casas muy bonitas, un poco alejada de la casa de Bleed.

"_Así que todo esto es para matar a alguien, ¿cierto?"_

―Cierto –amplio su sonrisa.

"_No, no me puedes hacer esto, me inculparan a mí. ¡Me rehúso a matar a una persona!"_

―Debo matarlo, es mi deber.

"¿Quién es? ¿Qué te hizo para que quieras matarlo?"

―No te importa.

"¡Oye! ¡Vas a matar a una persona en mi nombre, al menos déjame saber el porqué y tu nombre!"

― Lucy Hale es mi nombre, Bleed. –musito empezando a correr hacia un lugar determinado en aquel sitio lleno de casas bonitas. –Y definitivamente hoy abra un asesinato… pronto.

Entraron por la ventana de una casa linda aunque por dentro estuviera hecha un desastre. Bleed avanzo con pasos desesperados hacia la escalera, subiéndola rápido y después, caminando con sumo cuidado por un pasillo medio largo. Sabía que en el último cuarto él dormía aun, a esa hora tomaba su siesta, una costumbre que no había podido quitarse, seguramente estaba durmiendo tan tranquilo, como si siempre hubiera llevado una vida llena de paz.

Pero su paz acabaría cuando atravesara su garganta con ese cuchillo, con ese mismo, con el que le habían dado muerte a su atormentada madre y a ella; Lucy Hale.

Bleed, la bleed interior, la verdadera, observaba como Lucy conducía su cuerpo hacia el cuarto oscuro, con la ventana tapada para que no entrara el sol. Lucy apretó el cuchillo con fuerza, acercándose al bulto que estaba dormitando en la cama. Otra vez podía ver perfectamente aquel rostro, ahora viejo y con arrugas. Lo despertaría, lo haría sufrir un poco clavando el cuchillo primero en sus pies… estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando de repente, Bleed hayo un conducto a las memorias de Lucy que les hizo ver a las dos aquel pasado de las Hale como una película rápida a veces interrumpida por una serie de flashes.

― ¡No! ¿Qué haces, Bleed? –se quejo el espíritu invasor remembrando su pasado.

Cuando los recuerdos se fueron, Lucy estaba dolida, cansada de sentir aquellos recuerdos tan reales. Intento tomar el cuchillo que se le había caído al suelo.

"_No lo harás, Lucy."_

Le aviso Bleed a través de su mente y aprovechando el pasajero cansancio de Lucy, Bleed ya había tomado la suficiente fuerza para correr hacia la ventana grande y aventarse de ahí. Cayo sin remedio al suelo, su sangre empezó a brotar de su cabeza, no podía moverse, posiblemente por su pierna rota la cual dolía mucho, pero no pareció importar nada cuando de repente, sus ojos se cerraron.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo sé, fui muy mala con Bleed y Reid, pero créanme, después de este capitulo se vienen cosas mejores :) me siento feliz de haber podido subir este capitulo al fin después de tanto tiempo, enserio lamento la tardanza.<strong>

**Agradezco a quienes me dejan reviews: Ahidis Black y anakaulitz.**

**¡Gracias a ti por leer este humilde fic!**

**cuídate**

**:)**


	7. Enfermos y separados

**Capitulo 7: Enfermos y separados**

**.**

**.o0o.**

Aun no abría sus ojos, no sabía si podría hacerlo por ella misma, no sabía si Lucy Hale seguía dominando su cuerpo adolorido. Tenía miedo de abrir sus ojos y darse cuenta que aun veía oscuridad porque Lucy dentro de su cuerpo aun no despertaba.

Con temor y con el corazón latiéndole asustado, hizo un intento de abrir lentamente sus orbes y con sorpresa, una luz blanca se adentro a sus ojos, ocasionándole que los entrecerrara. De repente se hallo en un cuarto de hospital de color blanco con focos de un intenso blanco que solo le lastimaron la vista.

― Que bueno que despiertas, ya me habías preocupado. –exclamo una voz cercana a ella. Bleed tardo en enfocar el rostro de Pogue a un lado de la camilla de hospital. Pogue sonreía un poco, pero su semblante se veía agotado.

― ¿Qué sucedió? –pregunto Bleed con la voz sumamente reseca.

― Dímelo tu, tu eres la que salto desde un segundo piso. –le contesto Pogue con sarcasmo.

― ¿Dónde está Reid? –se alarmo rápidamente.

― Calma, Reid está bien. –se apresuro a contestar. –Esta en este mismo hospital. Se encuentra bien, con algunos vendajes, pero finalmente bien. Tu ahora solo debes descansar.

― De acuerdo. Pero, ahora que me paso todo esto, estoy decidida. Quiero saberlo todo. –le aseguro Bleed.

― ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? –se confundió Pogue.

― ¿A qué otra cosa más? A los fantasmas, a ustedes.

― ¿Nosotros?

― Sí, es obvio que ustedes están muy ligados a todo eso de los… fantasmas. Digo, Reid me dijo que ustedes veían ese tipo de cosas…

― Realmente no sé si decírtelo. Tal vez deba ser Caleb o hasta Reid.

― Tu estas aquí, tu dímelo. –exigió.

― Ok –pensó un momento en cómo empezar. –Pues resultara una historia media fantasiosa, pero puedo asegurarte de que es la verdad…

― ¡Lula! – el padre de Bleed entro corriendo en el cuarto, visiblemente preocupado. –Vine lo más rápido que pude –le aseguro a su hija, acariciándole la frente y depositando un beso en ella.

― Estoy bien, papa. –le aseguro la chica.

― ¿Bien? –pregunto con sarcasmo. –Te rompiste una pierna entera, un brazo y varias costillas, ¿y te atreves a decirme que estas bien? Bleed, sé que no he sido un padre estable, pero sabes que si hay problemas puedes contármelos, nunca más quiero que tengas otro intento de suicidio, por favor Lula. –decía su padre sujetándole una mano.

― No intentaba suicidarme. –le explico con calma. –Yo solo… me caí.

― ¿Esperas que crea eso? –su padre la fulmino con la mirada. –Además, ¿Qué hacías en una casa ajena? Me dijeron que te tiraste del segundo piso de la casa de un anciano.

― Yo… realmente olvide por qué fui a ese lugar, papa. –mintió.

Su padre, un poco más calmado después de ver a su hija viva, se percato de la presencia de Pogue.

― Buenas, señor. –le sonrió Pogue un poco incómodo.

― Él es un amigo, papa. Es Pogue Parry. Pogue, él es papa. –los presento Bleed. -¿Alguien podría traerme un vaso de agua? Siento que traigo tierra en la garganta.

― Claro, iré yo. –se ofreció Pogue saliendo de la habitación.

― Lo siento, Lula. –se disculpo su padre. –Siempre estoy fuera…

― Haces lo que puedes –lo detuvo.

**.o0o.**

Habían pasado algunos días desde que Bleed dejo el hospital. Ahora estaba en su cama, con la cara más aburrida del mundo viendo un programa de televisión que ella califico como el menos estúpido de todos los que había visto.

Luego de que salió del hospital no había vuelto a ver a Lucy Hale, y se sentía aliviada por ello.

El timbre de la casa de Bleed se escucho y el señor Libélula abrió la puerta, encontrándose con un muchacho de cabello negro, vestido de jeans y una camisa blanca.

― Ahm, buenas tardes, señor. –saludo el joven con voz fuerte y respetuosa. –Soy Caleb Danver; amigo de su hija. Me preguntaba si me dejaría visitarla.

― Claro, muchacho. Pasa. –abrió más la puerta y Caleb paso a la casa.

El señor lo condujo hasta la habitación de su hija. Caleb pudo ver a Bleed recostada en su cama, con la pierna elevada por unos cojines y su brazo izquierdo sujeto con un cabestrillo. El señor les ofreció traerles lo que gustaran, pero Caleb alego que estaba bien, que no necesitaba nada, al igual que Bleed.

― ¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunto el joven sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

― Bien. –asintió, hablando con voz tranquila.

― ¿Quieres… hablar sobre lo sucedido?

Bleed asintió.

― Pogue y yo dejamos una plática pendiente. –dijo ella.

― Sí, me lo dijo. Puede que esto te resulte…

― Sí, ya lo sé, fantasioso. –lo interrumpió la joven. –Pero aun así quiero oírlo.

― Okey. Nosotros; Reid, Pogue, Tyler y yo, provenimos de cuatro familias fundadoras del condado de Ipswich… -Caleb le conto todo.

― ¿Descendientes de brujas? –pregunto Bleed con suma incredulidad cuando Caleb termino.

― ¿No me digas que pretendes dudar después de lo que te sucedió? –se burlo Caleb con discreción.

― No, no –negó rápidamente. –Es solo que necesitare tiempo para asimilarlo todo. ¿Y qué pueden hacer con esos poderes?

― Muchas cosas, como volar, arreglar cosas, tener super fuerza… -Caleb hizo un ademán de que la lista era interminable. –Me he estado turnando con Pogue para vigilar tu casa.

― No te preocupes, no he visto a Lucy.

― ¿Lucy? ¿Cómo sabes el nombre de la fantasma? –la interrogo.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes tú? –contraataco Bleed.

― Pogue encontró la tumba del patio de tu casa encontrando en ella el año de 1985, así que como ya había visto a la niña, investigue periódicos antiguos en la biblioteca del condado y por un milagro encontré la historia de Lucy Hale y su madre.

― Las asesino el padrastro de Lucy. –informo Bleed.

― ¿El padrastro? –Caleb la miro extrañado. –Eso no decía el periódico. El asesino también ataco al padrastro de Lucy; Frederick.

― No… no, Caleb. –negó. –Ese periódico está equivocado. Cuando Lucy entro en mi cuerpo, podía hablar con ella mentalmente.

― ¿De verdad? –se asombro el joven.

― En la mente de Lucy pude ver que el padrastro las mato a las dos. Él es un asesino.

― Frederick mintió y se hirió para a sí mismo para que no sospecharan de él –Caleb expuso su hipótesis. Bleed asintió. –Si es así, habrá que hacer justicia para las Hale si queremos evitar que Lucy vuelva a tomar tu cuerpo.

― Sí, claro. ¿Y cómo les vamos a decir que fue Frederick quien las mato? No creo que nos tomen muy enserio cuando les diga: ah, me lo dijo el espíritu que se apodero de mi cuerpo, quien resulta ser Lucy Hale. –musito Bleed con sumo sarcasmo.

―No te preocupes –dijo Caleb. –Pogue, Tyler y yo investigaremos.

― Oye, ¿Qué hay de Reid? –pregunto Bleed con un poco de vergüenza.

― Esta en casa, al igual que tu, tiene la pierna rota y no dejara su casa en meses. –informo.

― Le he estado llamando al celular pero no me contesta… -dijo Bleed.

―Sí, debe ser que quiere dejarte descansar. Ehm, bueno, creo que es todo, Bleed. Investigare el caso, cuídate. –se levanto de la cama.

― Suerte, Sherlock Holmes. –le dijo la joven poco antes de que Caleb saliera de su habitación.

**.o0o.**

― ¡Solo pásame el maldito teléfono! –gritaba Reid harto de la sobreprotección de su madre.

― ¡No dejare que hables con la chica que casi te mata, Reidi! –negó su madre.

― No me llames "Reidi" –reclamo Reid con la cara encrespada.

La señora Garwin abandono el cuarto de su hijo. Reid estaba recostado en la cama con la pierna enyesada, viendo en la televisión Criminal Minds. Se sentía totalmente inutilizado. No podía moverse a causa del dolor en las costillas, su madre no le permitía usar la tecnología para comunicarse con Bleed y además sus amigos no habían ido a visitarle.

Quería salir de su casa ahora mismo. Era un total infiernito que su madre lo cuidara últimamente.

Vio su laptop en la mesita de luz, pero no tenía caso, Bleed no tenía Facebook, ni twitter, solo un correo el cual nunca se había preocupado por preguntarle. Diablos, ¿Por qué Bleed no era una chica normal?

― No cabe duda que moriré joven –se lamento Reid cambiando de canal; resignado.

**.o0o.**

Bleed:

Dos meses han pasado desde aquel incidente. Hasta ahora, sigo postrada en mi cama como una muñeca de porcelana rota. Las costillas están sanadas, solo falta que mejore esta maldita pierna terca.

Caleb y Pogue me han visitado constantemente y Tyler solo vino una vez, pero Reid, nada, ni una llamada. Al igual que yo, Reid también está en reposo por sus fracturas del accidente de auto. Solo Tyler me dijo la verdad aquel día en que vino él solo para visitarme. La madre de Reid me odia. Su madre tiene los teléfonos de la casa bajo su dominio, ni siquiera la sirvienta tiene acceso a ellos. Tyler me ha dicho que la madre de Reid no quiere ver ni en pintura a la chica que envolvió a Reid en sus problemas y que casi hace que muera.

La verdad, no la culpo, creo que la señora Garwin tiene razón al preocuparse así por su hijo.

Al contrario de ella, papa se lo ha tomado con más calma. En estos meses ha tratado de estar lo más posible en casa y cuando no puede estar conmigo, invito a Sara a quedarse todo el tiempo, hospedándola en una habitación libre.

De Lucy no he sabido nada. No la he vuelto a ver. Caleb me ha dicho que ellos tampoco la han visto. Y el anciano que Lucy quería matar no presento cargos por haber llegado a su casa con un cuchillo. No sé a dónde fue a parar el cuchillo plateado, ni siquiera he podido ir al ático para investigar un poco mas de Lucy.

Sea lo que sea, ahora se la razón de que Lucy quisiera vengarse de él. Pobre Lucy, su vida fue terrible. Ya les he contado la historia a Caleb y Pogue. Supongo que ellos también se la contaron a Reid y Tyler.

El padre de Lucy murió cuando ella tenía 2 años. Su madre se volvió a casar dándole a Lucy un padrastro alcohólico, violento y golpeador. Lucy y su madre soportaron años de maltrato hasta que un día, el señor -ahora anciano y con cáncer- las golpeo y acuchillo hasta la muerte. Por eso Lucy quería matarlo con ese mismo cuchillo, apoderándose de mi cuerpo.

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por unos fuertes toquidos en la puerta principal de mi casa. Sarah -quien estaba haciendo la comida para nosotras dos, pues papa no estaba- abrió la puerta y escuche sus gritos de reprobación.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Mírate! ¡Debes estar en cama! –le reclamaba Sarah a alguien.

― Vine a ver a Bleed. –le contesto una voz que yo conocía muy bien. Sonreí levemente, no podía creer que estuviera en mi casa. Escuche unos pasos fuertes y toscos subir por las escaleras hasta llegar a mi cuarto y parar.

Ahí estaba Reid, en el marco de mi puerta con una cara que no sonreía ni se mantenía seria sino neutral, viéndome fijamente. Tenía una pierna enyesada que visiblemente le pesaba mucho, no puedo creérmelo, ¿aun así subió él solo las escaleras?

Reid… Dios, mi corazón duele, quiero llorar con solo verlo así de cerca después de no verlo por dos meses.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer!<strong>

**Opiniones, dudas, les gusto, no les gusto, que le falto? Todo eso me lo puedes dejar en un review :)**

**¿Quieren mas thriller?**

**Gracias a las personas que dejan review: **

**Gudero: Que bueno que te gusto! Gracias por tu amable comentario! Espero terminar pronto con esta historia y que todo salga bien. Gracias! :)**

**Ahidis Black: Tienes que visitar mas seguido fanfiction para que no se te haga tan renovado jaja Gracias por comentar! :)**


	8. Reencarnación

**Capitulo 8: Reencarnación**

**.**

Reid estaba a unos pasos de mí, recargado en el marco de mi puerta mirándome con sus ojos azules. No puedo creer que esté ahí, no puedo creer que sea real verlo otra vez… han pasado un par de meses desde que lo vi la última vez.

― ¿Q… que haces? –me quede de piedra, observando su dramática entrada. – ¿No deberías estar en…?

― ¿En casa? –resoplo. –Querrás decir en el infierno. –musito con una sonrisa burlona. No puedo creer lo mucho que extrañe ver esa sonrisa estos dos meses, es increíble verlo, quiero sonreír como una estúpida pero me aguanto, sé que si le demuestro un poco de debilidad a Reid, él sabrá sacarle más provecho de lo que pueda imaginarme. – ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón? –se burlo de mí acercándose un poco más, arrastrando la pierna enyesada.

― No. –conteste. – Es que… -no pude terminar mi frase cuando de repente, una risita inocente escapó de mí.

― ¿Qué? –me pregunto Reid sonriendo.

― Es raro verte de nuevo. –confesé.

― Sigo soltero por si te interesa. –musito en tono informativo y guiñándome un ojo.

― Reid, reid –sonreí. –Nunca vas a cambiar, ¿verdad?

― ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que lo haga?

Yo solo negué con la cabeza.

― ¿Te dijo Tyler por qué no te conteste las llamadas y ni te hable?

― Sí. –asentí. –Tu madre.

― Así es. Me he sentido como si fuera Rapunzel encerrado en mi torre.

― ¿Me odia mucho?

― ¿Eso qué importa? –rió.

― No entiendo como Reid Garwin se mantuvo en cama estos meses. –sonreí con burla.

― Gracias a Left 4 dead y Angry Birds. –contesto con sinceridad.

Reí enseguida.

**.o0o.**

Era lunes. Normalmente Bleed nunca se levantaba temprano los lunes, pero ese día se despertó primero que su padre, pues hoy podría volver a la preparatoria, por fin. Había estado enviando las tareas con Sarah todo este tiempo, pero tendría que presentar los exámenes una semana después de que llegara, para que se acoplara un poco a la vida estudiantil.

Desayuno un pan tostado y jugo de naranja, apresurando a su padre para que la dejara en el instituto. Tenía entendido que Reid ya se había incorporado a clases hace dos semanas.

Su padre la dejo en la entrada del instituto y Bleed se sintió la persona más poderosa del mundo cuando pudo caminar como normalmente lo hacía sin que la pierna le doliera. Sostenía dos libros en su regazo cuando -por distraída- choco con una persona y sus libros cayeron al suelo.

― Lo siento. –se disculpo Kate. –Bleed –exclamo sorprendida. –Vaya, no esperaba verte. Qué bueno que ya estés bien de tu pierna.

― Gracias. –dijo Bleed.

― Oye, sé que no he sido muy amigable contigo pero… ¿te importaría si no sales con Pogue al menos unos días? Aun estoy un poco afectada por el rompimiento.

― ¿Rompimiento?

― Sí, ¿Pogue no te lo dijo?

― No te preocupes, Kate –Bleed escucho una voz tras ella. –Mantendré a esta chica tan ocupada en mí que ni siquiera recordara a Pogue. –exclamo Reid abrazando a Bleed por la espalda.

Kate sonrió sin fuerzas y siguió su camino.

― Suéltame –le pidió Bleed con voz pacifica. – ¿Qué sucedió con Pogue? –pregunto cuando el rubio la soltó.

― No hablemos de él ahora. –dijo Reid abrazándola ahora por el frente y acercándola a él.

― Reid, estamos en el instituto, con un demonio. –se quejo Bleed tratando de zafarse.

― Reid, te dijo que la sueltes. –se interpuso Pogue, apareciendo de repente y separándolos.

― ¿Y tu quien eres? ¿Nuestra madre? –refuto Reid.

― Bienvenida a la escuela. –musito sarcásticamente Caleb con una sonrisa y Bleed se la devolvió. Enseguida empezaron a caminar para entrar al instituto dejando atrás la pelea de Reid y Pogue.

― ¿Has sabido algo de Lucy? –inquirió Bleed.

― No, nada.

―Yo tampoco. –musito Bleed.

― Lo sé. –aseguro Caleb.

― ¿Lo sabes? –lo miro ofuscada.

― Hemos puesto una barrera en tu casa y algunas noches nos hemos turnado para cuidarte, ya sabes, mientras Lucy este desaparecida tu corres peligro.

― Se los agradezco muchísimo. –sonrió de medio lado. –Nunca más quiero ser poseída por un espíritu. De solo pensarlo me dan escalofríos.

― No te preocupes, no volverá a pasar, lo prometo. –dijo Caleb con seriedad.

Cuando entraron a la clase, todos le dieron una cordial bienvenida a Reid y Bleed, los maestros les dijeron que los habían extrañado, más al revoltoso de Reid, y en cuestión de algunos días todo volvió a la normalidad, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Bleed no estaba segura de lo que había vivido, a veces parecía olvidarlo y con el tiempo, los chicos dejaron de vigilar su casa solo dejando una barrera encantada que no permitía que los seres del bajo astral penetraran su hogar.

Era de noche, la chica de cabello negro aún estaba en el instituto, más específicamente en los dormitorios. Estaba por irse, tan solo estaba terminando una tarea en la habitación de Sarah cuando Reid abrió la puerta sin previo aviso.

―Bleed, ya es tarde. –le aviso.

― Reid tiene razón, Bleed. Ya es tarde. –le dijo Sarah. –Tu padre debe estar preocupado, mejor vete, yo termino el trabajo.

― ¿Cómo crees, Sarah? Claro que no. –la joven de orbes grises se negaba a irse.

― Anda, ya falta bien poquito. En lo que tardas en llegar a tu casa yo ya habré terminado.

― Bueno. –dijo no muy convencida. –Nos vemos mañana.

― Adiós.

― Andando. –musito Reid caminando junto a Bleed por el pasillo oscuro.

Ninguno hablaba, pero se sentía una tranquilidad y confianza muy grande entre ellos que las palabras eran lo de menos. Se gustaban, se querían y lo sabían sin siquiera decirse el uno al otro.

De repente escucharon un golpe sordo al fondo del pasillo más no se veía nada, estaba todo oscuro. Enseguida, escucharon a lo lejos un gemido de mujer joven.

Bleed sujeto con fuerza el brazo de Reid y se coloco tras él.

― Tranquila. –le susurro el rubio siguiendo adelante.

Otro golpe sordo. Otro gemido lastimoso y luego el sonido de que alguien se había desmayado sobre piso de madera.

― Odio que me pasen estas cosas. –murmuro Bleed.

No había opción, tenían que pasar ese pasillo para llegar a la salida del instituto.

― ¿Sabes? Es mi culpa. –decía Bleed asustada. –Yo estoy maldita.

― ¿Maldita? –pregunto Reid.

― Míralo tú mismo, atraigo toda clase de fenómenos.

― Bleed, no te quiero asustar pero…

― ¿Un fantasma? –pregunto con temor.

― Algo peor que eso.

― ¿Un demonio? –inquirió con el alma en un hilo.

― Ha conseguido transmutar. –exclamo demasiado calmado.

― ¿A qué te refieres? –soltó con un toque de pánico en su voz.

Y como si ella hubiera escuchado esa pregunta, Lucy Hale apareció frente a ellos, una Lucy Hale de carne y hueso con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro, mirándolos fijamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por los Favs y Follows.<strong>

** liziprincsama: Gracias por leer, me encanta tu comentario :)**


	9. Hoy es el principio del final

_**.**_

― _Ha conseguido transmutar. –exclamo demasiado calmado._

― _¿A qué te refieres? –soltó con un toque de pánico en su voz._

_Y como si ella hubiera escuchado esa pregunta, Lucy Hale apareció frente a ellos, una Lucy Hale de carne y hueso con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro, mirándolos fijamente._

_**.o0o.**_

_**..**_

**Capitulo 9: Hoy es el principio del final**

Les sonrió un momento más. Su piel, blancuzca, su rostro y cuerpo del de una niña de unos 13 años, diferente a ella pero internamente siendo ella; Lucy Hale, la fantasma que había conseguido transmutar, asesinando en el proceso al alma del cuerpo que robo.

Lucy dio un paso adelante y Reid y Bleed uno hacia atrás.

― ¿Tienen miedo, amigos? –pregunto rebosante de orgullo por que lo había conseguido.

― Has asesinado a una niña. –Reid la miro con los ojos entrecerrados, mostrándose firme, no le tenía ningún miedo a Lucy después de lo que esa niña le había hecho a Bleed, ahora más bien sentía ganas de abrirle gentilmente las puertas del infierno.

― No puedes demostrarlo. –sonrió convencida.

― ¿Por qué estás aquí? –le pregunto Reid enojado.

― Por… Bleed. –Lucy de repente dejo de lado aquella arrogancia y cambio su expresión con seriedad. –Voy a quitarte ese moretón en el pie con la que te he marcado. –se dirigió a la muchacha de pelo negro.

― No te acerques a ella. –la amenazo el rubio. Lucy dio un paso al frente. –No responderé de mis actos si avanzas un poco más, niña.

― Solo le quitare la marca que una vez le hice, eso es todo. Quiero dejarla tranquila, cuando asesine a mi padrastro, me iré de su mundo, probablemente al infierno, realmente no importa. Aún así, no quiero dejar cosas pendientes.

― Lucy, puede que el hombre haya pagado ya por su crimen –interfirió Bleed. –Piénsalo, en su conciencia…

― No lo entiendes. –negó. –Él no tiene conciencia. –rápidamente alzo la mano y Bleed sintió un dolorcito en el pie.

― ¡Au! –se quejo la pelinegra y enseguida, Reid la abrazo por el costado, verificando si estaba bien.

― Ya te quite la marca, tu cuerpo ya no será nunca mío. Jamás podre volver a entrar en tu cuerpo –se despidió, corriendo entre la oscuridad de los pasillos del instituto y sus pasos resonaron entre las paredes haciendo eco.

― Estoy bien. –musito Bleed. –Hay que detenerla, Reid.

Reid no quería involucrarse más ni mucho menos quería que ella lo hiciera, pero sin embargo, ahí estaba esa mirada suplicante de Bleed que le decía que había que hacer algo.

― Caleb me lo conto. –dijo Bleed de repente. –Tus poderes. –especificó, dejando a Reid totalmente sorprendido, abriendo mucho los ojos.

― ¿Tú… lo sabes? –pregunto sin creer lo que estaba pasando. Era la primera vez en su vida que lo dejaban en shock. Bleed solo se limito a asentir. –Y… ¿tienes miedo? –tenía que preguntar si ella tenía miedo, pues, su expresión del rostro resultaba demasiado tranquila y él no podía creerlo. Reid era el que tenía miedo en ese momento.

― ¿Miedo? ¿Por qué habría de tener miedo? Eres tú, Reid. –le aseguro Bleed. Reid no parecía que iba a decir más. Se quedo callado, observándola. – ¿Entonces qué? ¿Vamos? –se alejo un poco de él, extendiéndole su mano.

Reid no supo a ciencia cierta de por qué lo hizo en ese momento, pero de un movimiento rápido se abalanzó hacia Bleed y la beso. Mientras la besaba, Reid resignado, activo sus poderes de la descendencia Garwin y sus ojos se colorearon de negro totalmente. Puso su mano en la espalda de Bleed y ella, de repente, perdió la conciencia. Reid la sostuvo en sus brazos para después cargarla. Cuando estuvo frente a la habitación de Sarah, ésta le pregunto alarmada sobre lo que había sucedido.

― Voy a enfrentar algo –le dijo Reid a Sarah mientras recostaba a Bleed en la cama. –Y no quiero que Bleed vaya. Surgió un problema.

― ¿Qué problema? –pregunto la rubia enseguida.

― Solo quédense aquí y no salgan.

Reid abandono el instituto Spencer corriendo hacia su Hummer. La puso en marcha y, pisando el acelerador a fondo, supo exactamente a dónde dirigirse. Hace meses, Bleed había saltado del segundo piso del hogar de un viejo anciano donde se había enfrentado mentalmente con Lucy Hale. La niña que había transmutado definitivamente iba por el anciano.

Llego a la casa, tirando la puerta de una patada y adentrándose en ella, viendo que la masacre aun no daba inicio, encontró un muladar asqueroso. Hizo una cara de asco y luego, poniendo atención en la casa, encontró la presencia del anciano en el segundo piso. Subió las escaleras corriendo y hallo al anciano leyendo una revista.

― ¿Qué demonios haces en mi casa? –grito el anciano entre asustado, molesto y sorprendido.

― Cállate vejete, vengo a salvarte la vida. –le respondió Reid. – ¿Sabías que ser mal padrastro tiene sus consecuencias? ¿No? Pues tu hijastra está loca por matarte, y mi casi-novia está loca por que todo se resuelva con amor y paz, y yo debo estar también loco por estar aquí de salvador. –se quejo.

Pronto, un estruendo sobrevino en el primer piso. Reid asomo las narices por las escaleras y observo un auto estrellado en la sala de la casa. De él bajo Lucy amenazante con una pistola en su mano.

― ¿No se te ocurrió tomar un taxi? –le pregunto Reid intentando quitar un poco de tensión al momento, preparándose para cualquier cosa que Lucy pudiera hacer.

― Quítate de mi camino o te dispararé. –le apunto Lucy con la pistola, luciendo muy segura de sí misma, sabiendo que, al fin, toda esa pesadilla acabaría esa noche.

― Escucha, Bleed no quiere que te vengues, a pesar de todo lo que le hiciste, le preocupas… -Reid trato de hacerla razonar.

― Cállate. –avanzo por las escaleras, apuntándole al pecho.

De repente, apareció el anciano en la cima de las escaleras, a un lado de Reid, viendo asustado a la niña de abajo con la pistola. No la reconocía pero, esa mirada… ¿Lucy?

La pequeña, al verlo ahí, sin protección, tan indefenso, apuntaba a Reid pero rápidamente dirigió la punta de la pistola al anciano. Ahí estaba su oportunidad, estaba para tomarla, para de una vez descansar en paz y vengarse… pero… su mano tembló. ¿Qué era esa inseguridad que la invadía?

De repente, un par de movimientos rápidos.

El anciano jalo a Reid para protegerse y Lucy, precipitadamente, apunto en un punto específico, jalo del gatillo, dejando escapar todas las balas que contenía la pistola para que, aparte de disparar a Reid, las balas llegaran al corazón del anciano.

La sangre salió a borbotones y Lucy sonrió al ver ese color.

Estaba liberada. No importaba si iba al infierno o al cielo, tal vez su alma no, pero su mente estaría en paz después de tantos años. Al fin, su madre y ella, habían sido vengadas.

**.o0o.**

Bleed despertó de golpe. ¿Estaba en el dormitorio de Sarah? ¿Dónde estaba Reid?

― ¿Te encuentras bien? –se preocupo Sarah, poniéndose a un lado de ella.

― ¿Dónde está Reid? –pregunto Bleed, levantándose de la cama.

― Dijo que surgió un problema, que tenía que resolverlo.

Bleed se apresuro a salir por la puerta cuando Sarah la detuvo del brazo.

― No, Bleed, no vayas. Reid me dijo que nos quedáramos aquí. –le informo su rubia amiga. –Como sea, acabo de hablar con Caleb, va a ayudar a Reid enseguida, ya debe estar halla.

Quien sabe cómo, puede que Sarah tuviera un poder excelente de convencimiento, el caso era que Bleed y Sarah estaban sentadas en la cama, viendo la televisión. Bleed estaba preocupada por Reid, Lucy y el anciano. Esperaba que todo se hubiera resuelto bien. Se mordía las uñas y su corazón casi se detuvo cuando en las noticias de última hora de la televisión, pasaron las imágenes de la casa del anciano que Bleed reconoció muy bien, presentaron las tomas exteriores de la casa y pudo ver la Hummer de Reid afuera y un auto estrellado en la casa. Después, el equipo de forenses que llevaban dos cuerpos muertos, cosa que la reportera confirmo; así es, dos personas muertas a causa de balas en el corazón.

Bleed se llevo las manos a la boca, asustada, en shock. Las lágrimas de sus ojos empezaron a salir rápidamente. Sus manos temblaron y Sarah solo pudo abrazarla y tomar el celular para llamarle a Caleb.

― ¿Por qué? –sollozo Bleed ligeramente. – ¿Qué sucedió? Tengo… tengo que ir con él.

Bleed se levanto de la cama dispuesta a llegar a Reid.

― Espera. –Sarah la siguió. –Te llevare en mi auto. –musito colgando el móvil.

Las chicas se dirigieron al hospital general de Ipswich.

"Todo acabo" pensaba Bleed mientras miraba por la ventanilla del auto de Sarah. "Ya nada importa, todo acabo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pasan estas cosas? Almas, fantasmas, posesiones, venganza, dolor… Reid no tenía por qué haber muerto, es mi culpa. Si tan solo pudiera regresar al pasado y… nunca haber entablado amistad con los amigos de Reid, con Sarah… tal vez yo hubiera sido quien muriera y eso… hubiera estado mejor."

― Detente Sarah. –dijo Bleed de repente. –No lo soportaré. –confesó. –Llévame a casa. –exclamo lo ultimo con un hilo de voz.

Cuando Bleed bajo del auto de su amiga, su padre ya la esperaba en la entrada de su casa. Sarah se bajo con ella. Observaron un camión de mudanzas a un lado de su casa y que varios muebles estaban siendo metidos al camión por un par de hombres.

― ¿Lula? –Su padre la miro preocupado, no sabía lo que ocurría.

― Reid murió papa. –le informo Bleed con una cara desmoralizada.

Aunque el señor Libélula no conocía a Reid en persona, sabía quién era y como era por lo que su hija le contaba. Él era importante para Bleed, lo sabía.

― Entonces creo que esta noticia no te caerá mal. –dijo su padre. –Mi trabajo requiere que nos volvamos a mudar. –declaro el señor sorprendiendo solo a Sarah.

Bleed no dijo nada y levanto la vista hacia su padre.

― Excelente. –Bleed asintió un par de veces sin ánimos.

Sarah, notando el momento de tensión, prefirió dejarles solos y, despidiéndose cortésmente, se marcho.

**.o0o.**

Sarah condujo hasta el hospital donde seguramente Caleb estaría. La rubia vio a su novio a lo lejos y se apresuro a ir con él.

― ¿No pudiste llegar a tiempo verdad? –lamento Sarah mientras Caleb negó con la cabeza.

― Lo siento. Llegue demasiado tarde. –declaro el castaño.

― Pobre Bleed, esta deshecha. –se preocupo Sarah, dejándose abrazar por su novio.

― Pienso que no pudo terminar de otra manera. Lucy estaba decidida.

― ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Caleb? –se separo de él, mirándolo con reprobación. –Reid era importante en la vida de Bleed, ella lo quiere aun. Cuando la deje en su casa, escuche que iban a volverse a mudar su padre y ella, creo que es lo mejor para Bleed, de lo contrario, el recuerdo de Reid la perseguirá por siempre.

― No te entiendo, Sarah. –Caleb se mostro extrañado. – ¿Por qué crees que está bien que Bleed se mude? Hablas como si Reid estuviera muerto.

―… esta muerto… ¿o no?

― No. –negó Caleb con la cabeza.

― ¿Cómo de que no? –grito Sarah totalmente confundida. –Bleed y yo lo vimos en las noticias, dos cadáveres, ¡dos!

― Así es. Dos cadáveres; el anciano y Lucy. –explico Danvers.

― ¿EH? –soltó Sarah a punto de irse para atrás; desmayada.

El rubio de ojos azules de repente hizo acto de presencia y Sarah lo miro aterrada, como si de un muerto viviente se tratara.

― ¿Qué? –inquirió Reid viendo la expresión con que Sarah lo miraba.

― ¿Qué demonios? –grito Sarah al verlo, un poco mas recuperada. –Oh no, Bleed… Ella cree que estas muerto.

― ¿Muerto? –dijo confundido. – ¿Por qué habría de creer eso?

― Confundimos las noticias –informo Sarah. –La reportera dijo que hubo dos cadáveres, jamás pensamos que Lucy fuera quien había muerto.

― Chicas –se quejo Reid. –Iré a hablar con ella. –el rubio se dirigió a su Hummer.

― Ve rápido. –le aconsejo Sarah. –Cuando la deje en su casa, estaban guardando las cosas en un camión de mudanzas, parece que se irán esta misma noche.

― ¿Mudarse? –Reid lucio sorprendido y, sabiendo que tenía el tiempo contado, se apresuro a llegar a su camioneta.

― Ten cuidado, Reid. Bleed debe estar muy afectada. –le grito Caleb mientras se alejaba.

El rubio subió a su camioneta. En el camino iba muy pensativo. Al fin todo había acabado aquella noche. Luego de que le dijera a Bleed la verdad, vería la forma en que la chica pudiera quedarse en Ipswich, después de todo, el instituto al que asistían tenía dormitorios para los alumnos. Bleed podría quedarse internada en el instituto y esa idea, a Reid, no le parecía nada mal.

A su mente vino el recuerdo de cuando estaba en la casa del anciano. Lucy estaba dispuesta a dispararle a él con tal de darle también al anciano, por eso, en cuanto noto que Lucy asintió como sabiéndolo, Reid activo sus poderes y desapareció una parte de su cuerpo, la parte que abarcaba su corazón, y, aprovechando el espacio hueco, Lucy pudo dispararle a su padrastro como tanto había querido. Como fuera, ya le contaría a Bleed con lujo de detalles todo lo que había ocurrido.

De pronto, llegando a la casa de Bleed, observo que el lugar se sentía solitario y opresor. Con miedo a que la casa estuviera deshabitada, bajo a paso lento de su camioneta. Sus pasos hacían crujir las hojas secas que habían caído de los arboles del bosque. El viento frío soplo, pues era de noche y se encontraba rodeado del inicio del bosque.

Llego a la puerta de la casa y toco el timbre un par de veces. Aquel sonido de timbre viejo resonó en las paredes de la casa e hizo un eco desolador. Reid no podía creerlo. Asomo la cabeza por la ventana que estaba a un lado de la puerta y, aprovechando que no había cortinas, observo una casa totalmente vacía.

Extrajo su celular del bolsillo y quiso marcar el numero de Bleed pero recordó que ella no usaba celular, no sabía el numero del padre de ella… no tenía comunicación con Bleed.

Darse cuenta de la realidad fue… horrible. Volvió su rostro inexpresivo, con los ojos al suelo.

¿Dónde podría buscarla? ¿En qué parte del mundo?

¿Bleed se quedaría con la idea de que Reid murió?

**.o0o.**

La vida continúa. O más bien, mi maldita vida continúa. No sé cómo se me ocurrió pensar que en Ipswich sería diferente. Que idiota. Todo fue peor.

El camión de mudanzas está detrás de nuestro auto, lo veo por el espejo retrovisor del auto. Mi vista se pierde en el camino que hay delante, la carretera interminable comienza a marearme y mejor me centro en mi ipod. Papa de vez en cuando, voltea a verme preocupado. Intento parecer que nada me afecta, que estoy bien, pero no resulta.

Aun mi mente se niega a creer todo lo que viví en Ipswich; los fantasmas, las personas con poderes, las extrañas auras que se presentan y que vagan por todo el condado, los ruidos extraños que lleva el viento a través de los arboles viejos… hay tantas cosas que estoy segura me faltaron por descubrir y en las que ahora no me encuentro interesada en saber ni imaginar.

La muerte de él sigue doliendo. Pero trato de no recordarlo, de no recordar a Ipswich entero.

Mi vida viajera nunca tendrá fin, papa cambiara siempre de ciudad debido a su trabajo y yo… yo estoy destinada a seguirlo, porque él es papa y no me atreveré a dejarlo solo, como lo hizo mama.

Adiós Ipswich.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer.<strong>

**Puedo presentir que el próximo capítulo será el último.**

**liziprincsama: Jaja, yo siempre contesto los reviews, es algo que me encanta :D Merezco que tu mano me estrangule por todo lo que me tarde en subir este capítulo. Gracias por tu comentario :)**


	10. Ipswich

_**Bien, bien, antes de entrar de lleno al final, me muero de los nervios por saber si el final esta al menos pasable.**_

_**Aquí les dejo algunas canciones que utilice a lo largo del fanfic para darme ideas:**_

_**Do it again - Smash Mouth**_

_**It it what it is - Lifehouse**_

_**Believe - The Bravery**_

_**Y después de esto, un agradecimiento especial a liziprincsama por leer este humilde fic. Muchas gracias por leer, nena!**_

_**Y también gracias a quienes alguna vez dejaron review, a los Favs, a los Follows :)**_

_**Sin mas, los dejo con el final esperando sus comentarios, dudas, jitomatazos y hasta amenazas de muerte, jaja.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.o0o.<strong>_

_**..**_

**Capitulo 10: Ipswich**

_Ahora voy a convertirme en un fantasma. Voy a deslizarme a través de la oscuridad como una sombra. (Resident Evil)_

**.**

**.**

Abrió los ojos de repente, y la pesadilla acabo en ese mismo instante. Conmocionado, Reid observo todo a su alrededor. Estaba en su casa, en su cuarto y todo estaba como lo había dejado. Se quito el edredón de encima y se sentó en la cama, llevándose las manos a los laterales de la cabeza. Cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de olvidar aquel mal sueño. Mal sueño en el que se había colado cierta chica de cabello negro y ojos grises.

¿Qué habrá sido de ella?

Han pasado tres años desde la última vez que le vio, y, aunque su recuerdo ya no le afectaba tanto como antes, aún la extrañaba y deseaba verla de nuevo.

Recordó que día era; 12 de mayo, día del cumpleaños de Ada. Lo había olvidado, y ya era tarde. Se maldijo internamente y se apresuro a ducharse. Se vistió de ropa casual y salió de la residencia Garwin a gran velocidad. Ya estaba retrasado, seguramente Ada se enfadaría.

Cuando llego a la casa de Caleb, observo una pequeña multitud de gente, entre ellos niños sonrientes. Caleb de repente lo vio y se dirigió al rubio.

― Llegas tarde, hermano. –lo saludo el castaño con su característica sonrisa de ángel.

― Lo siento, de verdad. ¿Dónde está Ada? –inquirió Reid buscándola con la mirada entre las personas.

― Oh, ahí viene. –señalo Caleb.

― Tío Reid. –una pequeña niña de apariencia tierna y de cabello rubio llego corriendo a los brazos de Reid y éste la cargo. –Llegas tarde. –le reclamo enseguida.

― Pero he traído un buen regalo. –le aseguro el rubio.

― ¿El regalo es un amuleto? –pregunto la niña.

― No.

― Ada, silencio. –le dijo Caleb. –Lo siento Reid, vio una película de una tarotista y ahora quiere un amuleto. –explico.

― Lo conseguiré para ti. –prometió Reid solemnemente.

― Esta bien. –sonrió la niña.

― Ada, vamos. –la llamaban sus amigos, por lo que el tío Reid la dejo irse.

Caleb al ver a su hija correr entusiasmada, sonrió de manera aún más mágica de como solía serlo, y Reid lo observo. Por un momento sintió envidia de él, pues tenía a Sarah y hasta a una pequeña de 3 años, y juntos, los tres, eran felices y plenos. Si tan solo él al menos la tuviera a _ella_… A lo lejos también pudo observar a Pogue con su nueva novia; una loca que Reid no soportaba, y a Tyler, igualmente con novia, solo que ella era más recatada que la otra.

Sonrió.

Los hijos de Ipswich eran felices, excepto el más sexy de ellos; según él. Qué ironía.

Y aunque había tenido a lo largo de esos tres años propuestas muy interesantes (indecorosas) de parte de muchas chicas, a él simplemente no le llamaba la atención. De hecho, causo horror, pues se había puesto al día con los estudios y se graduó con buen promedio de Spencer, para sorpresa de muchos (y del casi infarto que sufrió su madre al enterarse).

Aprovechando que el instituto Spencer había ampliado su campus para acomodar algunas carreras de universidad, los hijos de Ipswich lo vieron como una opción fácil volverse a matricular en Spencer como universitarios, incrementando así su fama de galanes.

Caleb noto la expresión de Reid. Él no deseaba estar en esa fiesta, no porque le aburrieran las fiestas de los niños, mucho menos por Ada, sino porque había días en que el recuerdo de _ella_ -los silencios que provocaba al hablarse de ella tan solo ocasionaron que su verdadero nombre pasara a segundo plano y se usaran solo apelativos – se hacía bastante presente, tan demasiado presente que dolía en alguna parte de Reid que él no reconocía ni mucho menos la Anatomía.

― Reid, hola. –llego Sarah radiante. –Tienes unas ojeras de muerte, deberías irte a dormir.

― Creo que tomare tu consejo. –rió Reid.

El rubio se mantuvo algunos minutos más en la fiesta cuando verdaderamente se fue. Llegando a su casa, la chillante voz de su madre le taladro la cabeza. Horror.

― Esta bien. –dijo Reid de mala gana.

Debía llevar a su madre a Haverhill, un poco lejos de Ipswich, a dejarla unos días porque quería visitar algunas amistades.

El rubio subió una maleta a su Hummer y después se hallo conduciendo por una carretera solitaria. Nadie viajaba en ese tiempo, era tiempo de tormentas veraniegas. A pesar de ello, solo una lluvia ligera se presento en todo el camino para Reid y su madre.

El atardecer sobrevino muy a tiempo.

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad de Haverhill, la Señora Garwin le indico a su hijo donde quedaba la casa de sus amigas. Reid le ayudo a bajar la maleta y, asqueado por los besos y los estirones de mejillas que le habían dado las amigas de su madre como si fuera un enclenque de 8 años, salió disparado a huir de esa casa de señoras cincuentonas.

Aliviado y más tranquilo, observo un anuncio de luces llamativas que decía "Tarot". Enseguida, el rostro de Ada vino a su mente y estaciono la camioneta un poco lejos del local esotérico debido a que no había muchos lugares para acomodarse.

Bajo de su camioneta y camino por la banqueta, sintiendo como la lluvia ligera persistía también en Haverhill.

Miraba distraídamente la otra acera hasta que algo le llamo la atención. Recordaba al padre de _ella _debido a que lo había visto en las fotografías de su casa fantasma y… debía estar alucinando, pues dentro de aquel auto negro de cristales transparentes podía observar al señor Libélula. Por cierto, ¿Cuál era su nombre?, se preguntaba, pues siempre se había referido a él como "Señor Libélula".

Sus pensamientos divagaban en eso cuando, por tener la cara absolutamente volteada hacia el auto negro, choco contra otra persona y se sobresalto un poco.

― Lo siento. –dijo Reid enseguida, recogiendo el objeto que había sonado y que se le había caído al suelo a la persona delante de él. Se agacho para recogerlo cuando vio lo que era… un collar delgado, al parecer de plata, con un dije mediano de una libélula.

_Libélula._

Sintió como su corazón empezó a latirle con violencia. Una repentina tensión se hizo sentir en su cuerpo. Levanto la vista, temiendo el resultado, y miro quien era.

**.**

**..**

**..**

**.**

El sonido de un plato de vidrio quebrándose resonó en la cocina.

― ¿Segura que no quieres ayuda, Lula? –pregunto su padre por tercera vez desde la sala mientras veía la televisión.

― Estoy segura, papá. –contesto Bleed un poco enojada.

Su padre no estaba de acuerdo con ello, a este paso Bleed acabaría con la vajilla nueva.

― Déjame recoger los vidrios. –apareció su padre en la cocina viendo que Bleed ya estaba levantando los restos de vidrio.

― ¿Qué piensas? No voy a suicidarme en la cocina. –le aseguro, ofendida.

― Comprenderás que debo estar más al pendiente de ti.

― Papá, fue el auto quien me atropello, yo no me lance para que me atropellara. –explico desesperada de que, desde aquel día en que había saltado de un segundo piso, su padre la tratara como una suicida profesional, preocupándose por ella hasta por el más leve accidente, hasta logrando pensar que el accidente de auto en el que Bleed salió atropellada había sido propiciado por ella.

Y es que, la vida de Bleed se había vuelto muy accidentada hace tiempo. Ella parecía estar siempre en otro mundo. Su padre decía que se había vuelto distraída, aunque secretamente pensaba en el suicidio.

La realidad era que Bleed había abierto una puerta sensorial dentro de sí misma que le permitía ver cosas que no cualquier persona podía ver. Al principio, aquel "don" la había asustado, pero después de que pensó que algún día podría atravesársele el espíritu de cierto chico de Ipswich, la idea no le resulto tan mala.

Al recordarlo, al revivir algunos momentos que había pasado con él, se distrajo, se dejo llevar por la emoción y… otro plato cayó al suelo.

― Lula. –se quejo su padre.

― Fue el aire. –justifico la chica torpemente. –Haber papá, te dije que yo haría la comida, debes estar fuera de la cocina, debes darme espacio. Prometo que no me quitare la vida con el cuchillo de mantequilla.

― Gracias, pero valoro tu vida y la de la cocina. Te ayudare. –dijo y, por el tono, Bleed no renegó.

El primer año había sido el más difícil, por ende. Había llorado tanto que tuvo que estar fuera del estudio por un tiempo, tuvo que ir a citas con psicólogos, estuvo recluida en su nueva casa y no quería salir de la cama. La muerte de Reid la había devastado. No fue sino hasta que sucedió aquel fallecimiento cuando Bleed supo que no solo estaba enamorada de Reid, sino que… sí, tenía ese sentimiento por él. El solo pensarlo la hacía sonrojar.

El segundo año fue de recuperación, su padre; el señor Libélula y una psicóloga regresaron a la sociedad a una Bleed remendada, pero rota al final de cuentas. Adaptarse fue difícil, como nunca antes. En ese año, aunque sus compañeros de escuela eran buenos, Bleed se mantenía alejada de ellos. No quería amigos, no quería contar su vida y mucho menos que le contaran las de otros si muy apenas podía con la suya propia. Y aun siendo antisocial, saco aquel año de escuela adelante con bajas calificaciones pero aprobatorias.

El tercer año se había adaptado al fin. Estaba curada, pero la herida seguía ahí; la cicatriz nunca iba a desaparecer, había aprendido a vivir con ella y casi se había acostumbrado a su dolor.

Su padre no había cambiado de trabajo en esos tres años, sin embargo, había días o semanas en que tenía que salir fuera, dejando a Bleed con la psicóloga que le había contratado; la señorita Victoria. Esa mujer había sido como las muletas que Bleed necesitaba para seguir y se había desarrollado una necesidad en Bleed de que Victoria estuviera siempre a su lado hasta que, un día, Bleed despertó y dijo que ahora podría caminar por ella misma. Fue entonces cuando Victoria abandono la casa de los Libélula con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción por haber hecho bien su trabajo.

― ¿Vas a ir a verla? –pregunto Bleed en la mesa, haciendo que su padre casi se ahogara con su bebida.

― No sé a quién te refieres. –musito haciéndose el desentendido.

― Sabes perfectamente a quien me refiero. –sonrió con diversión.

― Lula…

― Vamos a visitarla. –suplico Bleed. –Ella dijo que éramos bienvenidos en su casa cuando quisiéramos ir. Además, en Haverhill… Victoria me platico de un local de una vidente…

― Lula, ¿de verdad crees en los videntes? Por favor, hija, esas personas solo le sacan el dinero a la gente.

― Son cuarenta dólares por su consulta, no es tanto. Te suplicare de rodillas, papá. Anda, visitamos a Victoria y de paso vamos al tarot. ¿Apoco tu nunca has sentido curiosidad? –lo amenazó.

― De acuerdo. –accedió y Bleed grito un sonoro "Yes". –Tomaremos un avión y luego rentare un auto alla.

Era un viernes, Bleed había terminado las clases y, como si fuera una gran aventura, Bleed y su padre salieron rumbo al aeropuerto de Little Rock, Arkansas. Su avión llego a tiempo y, rentando un auto, llegaron a Haverhill.

Se tuvieron que quedar un día en un hotel de la ciudad para descansar y al día siguiente visitaron a Victoria, quien los recibió encantada en su hogar. Era la primera tarde agradable que pasaba Bleed después de mucho tiempo, una tarde en la que el recuerdo de Reid no había aparecido, pues la imagen de verse a sí misma con su padre y Victoria platicando y riendo en la sala, tomando té y comiendo pastel, la había dejado maravillada. Había sentido como si tuviera una familia completa otra vez.

La despedida había sido inevitable, pero Bleed le prometió a Victoria que la visitarían de nuevo.

Cuando el auto pasó por el local de tarot al que Bleed quería ir, la chica ya no estaba muy segura de bajarse e ir. No por que tuviera miedo, el miedo lo conocía y hasta se había hecho amiga de él, sino porque de repente se dio cuenta de que su vida estaba reconstruida, de que el recuerdo de Reid desaparecería pronto, de que había llegado a un punto en que tenía que escoger si quedarse sufriendo con el recuerdo de Reid o mirar hacia adelante y ver que pronto, Victoria sería su nueva madre y tendría una familia que siempre quiso.

― Lula. –su padre la llamo, sacándola de su ensimismamiento. – ¿Iras?

Bleed lo observo.

― No sé.

Reid o su estabilidad. Reid o su estabilidad. Reid o su estabilidad.

― No sé qué debo hacer papá. –confesó.

Su padre no debía opinar en ello. Era una decisión solo de Bleed.

― Arranca. –dijo Bleed decidiendo por su estabilidad. El señor Libélula avanzó. En el camino, Bleed observaba por la ventana, las casas hermosas de Haverhill, las personas, una iglesia imponente.

Pero enseguida, una inseguridad la invadió. Algo en su interior le decía que debía ir a ese local de la tarotista-vidente, que si no iba, se arrepentiría de ellos.

― Regresa. –musito Bleed de repente.

El auto disminuyo la velocidad y regreso al local, estacionándose en la acera contraria.

Bleed bajo enseguida. Cruzo la calle con cuidado, no quería que la volvieran a atropellar y su padre la acusara de suicida. Asegurándose de que no venía ningún auto, cruzo la calle y camino por la banqueta. Sujeto con fuerza el collar que le había regalado Victoria un par de años atrás. Lo estiro para quitárselo y lo apretó con su mano, buscando obtener fuerza de él. Miraba hacia el suelo, sin querer levantar la mirada, caminaba rápido, quería acabar con todo eso y regresar a Little Rock.

Pero el destino se había encaprichado en ellos.

Choco contra una persona debido a estar tan abstraída de la realidad. Su collar de libélula cayó al suelo y resonó ligeramente.

― Lo siento. –dijo enseguida una voz que creyo haber olvidado. No podía ser verdad lo que veía. El muchacho se agacho para recoger el collar que se había caído al suelo.

Bleed lo vio con una combinación de emociones. Terror, pánico, horror, incredulidad, miedo (ahora el miedo ya no era su amigo), angustia, tristeza… y de repente…

El rubio se levanto, observándola con los mismas emociones de ella. Las manos de Bleed empezaron a temblar y sus ojos estaban abiertos a su máxima expresión viendo a un muerto.

― Reid. –su voz también tembló.

― B… Bleed. –pronuncio su nombre después de tanto tiempo.

― ¿Eres… un fantasma? –preguntó dejando a Reid mas en shock de lo que ya se encontraba.

― ¿Qué? –fue lo único que Reid atino a decir.

― He estado esperando… por tanto… tiempo… –unas lagrimas salieron de su ojos. – ver tu espíritu.

―Oye, aguarda. –la detuvo Reid de inmediato. –No soy un espíritu. Yo estoy vivo, Bleed.

― No. –negó Bleed. Claro, no iba a aceptarlo tan fácilmente después de haber pasado tres años en los que la muerte de Reid era su cruz. –No, tú estás muerto. –lloró aún más, conmocionada.

― No… -Reid no supo que decir. Sus ideas se habían extinguido. ¿Qué debía hacer exactamente? Bleed estaba llorando y mucho.

Ella lo miraba aterrada.

― ¿Lula? –llego su padre corriendo hacia ella en el preciso momento en el que la conciencia Bleed se desvaneció.

Reid observo al padre de ella preocupado, tratando de que su hija despertara, llamándola por su nombre. El rubio vio todo lo que le había causado a Bleed. Se sintió culpable.

― Oye chico. –le hablo el señor Libélula. –Quita esa cara de miedo, solo esta desmayada, no muerta. –le sonrió de medio lado.

Aquello dejo sorprendido a Reid. Esperaba que su padre le gritara de cosas, lo corriera del mismo mundo por volver a la vida de su hija, pero no. Definitivamente los Libélula eran raros.

**.**

**..**

**..**

**.**

La escena era de lo más excéntrica para Reid. En la sala de espera del hospital general de Haverhill estaban solamente el señor Libélula y Reid. El rubio de ojos azules se sentía por primera vez en su vida, intimidado por la presencia del señor. ¿Y si le llegaba a preguntar algo? ¿Cómo debía responderle? Ni siquiera se sabía el nombre de él.

A lo lejos, unos pasos fuertes y decididos (enojados también) resonaron por el pasillo solitario.

― Lula ya viene –le advirtió a Reid el señor Libélula. –Y está furiosa.

Enseguida apareció una Bleed efectivamente furiosa caminando peligrosamente hacia Reid.

― ¡Explícame porque te hiciste pasar por muerto y ahora regresas como zombie! –grito sin importarle que estuvieran en un hospital.

― Iré a pagar la cuenta. –se excuso el señor inteligentemente, huyendo de la posible guerra que se desataría en la sala de espera, despareciendo por un pasillo.

― Yo no estaba jugando al zombie, mucho menos al muerto. –musito alejándose un poco de Bleed por su seguridad.

― ¡Te moriste aquel día! ¡Deberías estar muerto justo ahora, Reid Garwin!

― Es obvio que no estoy muerto, ¡intenta creerlo! –exclamo ahora enojado también.

― Disculpa que no pueda creerlo después de mentalizarte como muerto por tres años. –reclamo con sumo sarcasmo.

― No lo hubieras tenido que mentalizar si al menos no te hubieras ido a vivir a Marte.

― ¿Me buscaste?

― ¡Por supuesto! ¿En dónde demonios te metiste? Nunca pude ubicarte. ¡No tienes celular, no tienes facebook, ni twitter ni nada, deberías intentar ser más normal, Bleed Libélula!

― ¿Ah? ¿Ahora tú me estas reclamando? –se ofendió. –Yo soy la victima aquí.

― ¡Yo soy el afectado, Bleed!

― Reid eres tan…

― Bleed, bleed, bleed –la detuvo. – No quiero estar peleando por esto, el caso es que estamos aquí, vivos.

― Eres un idiota. –musito aún furiosa.

― Lo sé. –dijo Reid rápidamente y no le dio tiempo de que pensara en otra cosa cuando la beso de sorpresa. Bleed no recordaba que el maldito besara tan bien y cayó en sus redes como hace tres años lo había hecho.

Estaban tan enfrascados en su momento cuando de repente fueron golpeados por el bastón de una anciana enfermera.

― Vayan a un hotel, descarados, ¡el infierno los castigara por indecentes! –vociferaba la vieja haciendo reír a Reid, quien tomo la mano de Bleed estirándola hacia la salida del hospital.

― Explicame como es que sobreviviste –le exigió Bleed una vez que estuvieron afuera. –Yo vi las noticias, en la casa del anciano habían muerto dos personas.

― Al igual que Sarah, te dejaste engañar por lo primero que viste. –le contesto Reid. –Si hubo dos muertos, pero fueron el anciano y Lucy.

― ¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo?

― La verdad fue que si estuve en peligro, pero el peligro es bueno para los chicos –guiño un ojo. –Lucy me apuntaba con el arma porque el anciano me tomo como rehén.

― ¿Y luego? ¿Qué rayos hiciste para salvarte?

― Olvidas que soy un hijo de Ipswich. –presumió. –Active mis poderes y desaparecí una parte de mi cuerpo pero… debido a eso ya no puedo utilizar más mis poderes.

― ¿Por qué?

― Si los vuelvo a utilizar…

― Morirás. –completo Bleed.

― No. –Reid la vio con los ojos entrecerrados. – Envejeceré abruptamente, y tú sabrás que este rostro no puede…

― Deja de halagarte a ti mismo. –sonrió Bleed levemente y poco después, al verla sonreír, Reid la imito. El rubio no había cambiado nada en esos tres años.

― La cuenta esta saldada. –apareció el señor Libélula, interrumpiéndolos. –Hora de regresar a casa, Bleed. –anuncio.

A Reid lo desconcertó aquello. ¿Irse? ¿Tan pronto? Pero si acababan de reencontrarse después de tres años.

― ¿Regresar? –dijo Reid distraídamente. – ¿En donde vives ahora?

― En Little Rock, Arkansas.

― ¿Tan lejos? –soltó Reid sorprendido. – ¿Entonces qué haces en Haverhill?

― Vinimos a visitar a una amiga. –fue el señor Libélula quien respondió.

― ¿Amiga? –le dijo Bleed mirándolo acusatoriamente de reojo.

―Amiga. –aseguro el señor mirándola con cara de "si dices algo más, te castigare". ― Vamos Bleed. –la apuro su padre.

― ¿Enserio ya te vas? –dijo Reid suplicándole con la mirada que no se fuera.

Bleed solo asintió.

― Ahora vivo en Little Rock, mi papa trabaja ahí ahora –distraídamente volteo a lo lejos a ver a su padre. –No puedo abandonarlo, Reid. Parece que ahora tendré la familia que siempre necesite.

Reid no supo que contestar. Ella no deseaba regresar a Ipswich.

― Claro. –asintió Reid ocultando su tristeza, su decepción. –Tal vez nunca fue nuestro destino estar juntos.

― Pero… me hare un facebook.

Reid sonrió ante su ocurrencia.

― Adiós Bleed. –musito Reid sabiendo que no había otra manera.

― ¡No! No quiero eso –dijo Bleed de repente. –No quiero que me digas adiós, ni tampoco quiero decirte adiós. ¡Rayos, Reid, esto es tan difícil! Quiero a mi familia, pero también te quiero a ti. –confesó Bleed sonrojada, pero feliz de que al fin decía las cosas que pasaban por su mente.

― De acuerdo. –sonrió Reid ampliamente, y eso no significaba algo bueno. –Esto es lo que haremos…

**.**

**..**

**..**

**.**

― Cielo, estoy tan feliz, has adelantado tantas materias que has podido entrar a la universidad sin problemas, y en el mismo año en el que debes estar. –sonrió Victoria que viajaba en el asiento de copiloto.

― Gracias, Vic. –musito Bleed con felicidad, aun no acostumbrada a llamarle "mama", viendo a través de la ventana del auto un imponente instituto.

― Ahora que serás una alumna internada –dijo su padre. –Debes mantenerte en contacto con nosotros todo el tiempo, Lula.

―Sí, papa. –arrastro las palabras, cansada de que a cada rato le dijera lo mismo.

Cuando llegaron frente al instituto, dejaron a Bleed en la puerta y ella bajo del auto con dos maletas.

― Adiós papas. –se despidió de ellos por la ventanilla, alejándose después.

― Buenos días, nueva alumna. –la saludo un muchacho fornido y de cabello medio largo, cargando caballerosamente las dos maletas que traía Bleed.

― Pogue. –lo reconoció inmediatamente, y sonrió al verlo. –Que gusto verte.

― Igualmente. –asintió, caminando junto a ella. –La universidad de Spencer te encantara.

― ¡Bleed! –le grito Sarah a lo lejos, corriendo como si fuera flash hacia ella, abrazándola fuertemente cuando llego. –Dios mío, ¡estas hermosa! Tengo tanto que contarte, oh cielo santo, debes conocer a Ada.

― ¿Ada?

― Mi hija y de Caleb. –contesto emocionada la rubia, sin dejar de sonreír.

― ¿Tienes una hija? –se asusto.

― Bleed, hola, bienvenida a Spencer. –la saludo Caleb llegando sonriente.

― ¿Cuándo tuvieron a su hija? –insistió en su pregunta, aun asustada.

― Hey, bienvenida Bleed. –se amontono Tyler también.

― Wo, esperen. –exclamo Bleed rodeada de gente. Estaba a punto de volver a preguntar por Ada cuando vio a Reid.

― Bienvenida a Spencer, señorita Libélula. –la saludo Reid fingiendo seriedad y elegancia, dándole su brazo para que Bleed lo tomara, alejándola de la pequeña multitud.

― Gracias, genio. –dijo cuando iban un poco lejos. – Estoy lista para enfrentarme a cualquier otro fantasma, o bruja, o demonio…

― Que bueno, todos esos monstruos son la especialidad de Ipswich. Menos mal que ya crees en lo que para muchos resulta imposible.

― Ni que lo digas.

― Oh Bleed, Bleed, ya lo presiento. -dijo en tono soñador. -Ahora que estarás como internada en Spencer, tu y yo nos la pasaremos muy bien. –le dirigió una mirada pícara.

― No sé porque, pero empiezo a sentir miedo. –bromeo ella con seriedad.

― Por lo que pude ver, Pogue cargaba tus maletas. –sonrió de medio lado. –Ese chico aún planea pelear por ti. Esto será divertido.

― Reid, nunca vas a cambiar.

― Lo hare en su momento, lo prometo. –musito sonriendo, dejando en duda si lo que había dicho era verdad o broma.

― Bueno, deberíamos ir ya a clases. –Bleed verifico su reloj de mano.

― ¿Deberíamos? –dudo Reid mirándola con complicidad.

Bleed le miro reprobatoriamente.

― Oye, por cierto, ¿Cómo se llama tu papa? Nunca te lo he preguntado.

Bleed sonrió.

― León Libélula.

Reid sonrió también. Al fin, después de tantos años, sabía el nombre de su futuro suegro.

Bleed Libélula ahora era fiel creyente de lo sobrenatural, y si Reid estaba con ella junto con su padre y Victoria, ella estaría bien. No podía asegurar que algún otro problema se fuera a presentar en su vida, pero ahora se sentía mas fuerte, y estaba segura de que fuera el problema que fuera, lograría superarlo.

Mientras caminaban a una segura clase aburrida de Química por los viejos pasillos del instituto Spencer, Bleed observo a un niño fantasma pasar a su lado y lo miro de reojo. El niño le sonrió, y ella también.

Ella sabe que los hechos sobrenaturales seguirán pasando, pero también sabe que ya no esta sola.

**FIN**


End file.
